Big Hero Miraculous: Division
by pika418
Summary: A team of heroes split down the middle. Legendary battles, a mysterious girl, two Fujitas, and new heroes join in the fight for justice. And one will not survive. Join them in the dramatic conclusion of the Big Hero Miraculous series.
1. Chapter 1: Superstars

**Hi everyone! The time has finally come for the end of the BHM series, and it's gonna go out with a bang! It's been a while, so let's see where we last left our heroes. In an attempt to defeat Jewel and Chris, Avery's classmates who turned out to be Fujitas, their identities were revealed to the world. However, the failed mission wasn't a total loss, since Adrien's mother, Patricia, was rescued. And now...**

 _The streets of San Fransokyo are silent, empty. The sun is setting and all is peaceful, until a car speeds by, driven by_ **Adrien, Marinette** _sitting next to him._

 **Marinette:** I thought you said you could drive!

 **Adrien:** No, I said I'm learning!

 **Marinette:** Well slow d... (looks out the window) on second though, GO!

 **Adrien:** Why is he trying to kill us? (opens his window, shouts) Why are you trying to kill us!?

 _A bunch of microbots slam down inches away from the car._

 **Marinette:** Keep going, don't slow down for anything!

 **Adrien:** But what if the cops show up!? Technically, I don't have my licence yet!

 **Marinette:** Technically, I wanna live!

 _Behind them, the attacker s revealed to be_ **Hiro.** _Everything freezes._

 **Hiro:** (narrating) Ok, I know what you're thinking, but believe me, I have a good explanation for this.

 **Marinette:** (sarcastically) Yeah, sure you do.

 **Hiro:** Hey!

 **Marinette:** Kidding, kidding.

 **Hiro:** So, it all started about a week ago.

 _The scene changes to a huge stage with bright colorful lights._ **Avery** _walks to the mic, and the backup dancers come to life as the music starts._

 **Track 01: This is Me**

 **This is Me**

 **Avery:**

 **Dreams are so elusive and sweet, but I won't let them go. 'Cause I've finally found what I need. Now I'm ready, I know. Turn the music on, feel the rhythm, feel this song, and let it go!**

 **This is me, I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me, I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart, I will rise up shining like a star! This is me, I wanna sing it the way I am!**

 **Now, I'll never hide who I am. I'll go high and higher. 'Cause this, is my life and here I stand. Now my heart is on fire! Turn the music on, feel the rhythm, feel this song, and let it go!**

 **This is me, I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me, I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart, I will rise up shining like a star!**

 **Whoa-oh oh-oh-oh uoh! Oh-oh oh-oh-oh uoh-oh! Oh oh-oh-oh uoh! Oh-oh oh-oh-oh!**

 **This is me, I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me, I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart, I will rise up shining like a star! This is me, I wanna sing it the way I am!**

 **Mr. Brown:** Avery? Avery?

 **Avery** _wakes up from her daydream to find herself in the middle of class._

 **Avery:** Oh, yes?

 **Mr. Brown:** Do you have all your notes?

 **Avery:** (glances down at the blank page in her notebook) Yep, got it!

 **Lindsey:** (whispering) Smooth, Aves.

 **Avery:** (whispering) I couldn't tell him I wasn't paying attention!

 **Secretary:** Avery Bourgeois, please report to the principal's office.

 **Avery:** Aw man! What'd I do?

 _Everyone stares at her. She awkwardly exits. When_ **Avery** _arrives at the office, she finds the rest of Big Hero Miraculous._

 **Avery:** Hey guys! Thanks for interrupting school.

 **Hiro:** It wasn't us. We're just as confused to why we're here as you are.

 **Ace:** I might be able to clear some things up!

 **Gogo:** Uh, who are you?

 **Ace:** The name's Ace Silverstein, and I've come to make you famous!

 **Marinette:** Whoa whoa whoa, hold it, what?

 **Ace:** Now that you all broke the ice and everyone know your identities, it's time the world got to know you better, so we're doing a reality show!

 **Hiro:** Uh, no offense, but there's no way we're doing that.

 **Ace:** I thought you'd say that, which is why I hired actors!

 _A bunch of Big Hero Miraculous look-alikes fill the room._

 **Adrien:** This is so weird.

 **Brandon:** Hi, I'm Brandon, you must be Adrien! I'm gonna be playing you on the show.

 **Adrien:** Cool, so, I guess I should tell you about me so that you can...

 **Brandon:** Wow, Marinette is so hot.

 **Adrien:** Uhh...

 **Avery:** So, Jessica, what are you into?

 **Jessica:** Hm, well, I am in love with Justin Bieber, and I can't stand cartoons.

 **Avery:** How can you look like me?

 **Marinette:** You look familiar, have we met before?

 **Bridgette:** I don't think so, my name is Bridgette.

 **Marinette:** Hmm, maybe I'm just imagining things.

 **Hiro:** Are you good with science and technology?

 **Rusty:** Nah. I'm more into EXTREME ACTION!

 **Hiro:** Ha ha, ok, I guess I am too, since I'm always rushing into danger to save people and fight evil.

 **Rusty:** There I was, bungee jumping off a cliff, sharp rocks below me 100 feet down, I hit my head so hard, they say my memory got jumbled!

 **Hiro:** Ouch, that had to hurt. Are you ok now?

 **Rusty:** I hit my head so hard, they say my memory got jumbled!

 **Hiro:** Ok, I'm gonna go...

 **Rusty:** EXTREME!

 **Ace:** So, what do you guys think of your doubles?

 **Marinette:** She seems nice.

 **Avery:** Meh.

 **Hiro:** Totally insane.

 **Adrien:** No comment.

 **Ace:** It's alright, these guys are professional actors, they'll learn to act like you in no time!

 **Avery:** Well, I'm going back to class. (exits)

 **Tadashi:** We really need to get going too.

 **Ace:** I'll keep in contact!

 **Marinette** _walks through her front door,_ **Tikki** _perched on her shoulder._

 **Marinette:** We're home!

 **Tom:** How was your day?

 **Marinette:** Really weird. Some producer guy's making a reality show about Big Hero Miraculous with a bunch of actors who look like us.

 **Tikki:** That Brandon guy was checking you out, and Rusty, he's a wild one!

 **Marinette:** Ha ha, yeah. Hopefully we won't be too involved with it, I just wanna have a normal life. Well, outside of protecting Paris as Ladybug. (pulls her phone out) Ugh, about twenty more texts from fans. How are these people getting my number, anyway?

 **Tikki:** Alya?

 **Marinette:** Nah, she wouldn't do that. Or would she?

 **Tikki:** You know, you should really talk to her about all of this.

 **Marinette:** You're right, but I just don't know where to start!

 **Tikki:** I'm sure you'll figure something out!

 _The doorbell rings._

 **Tom:** Who could that be? The bakery's closed today.

 **Marinette:** I don't know. (opens the door, **Chloe** is there) Oh, hey Chloe.

 **Chloe:** Marinette, we need to talk! So, I gave out your phone number to a few people, but now everyone's bugging me about it! (laughs) I made a pun! Anyway, can you get these people off my back?

 **Marinette:** You're the one who's been giving my number out?

 **Chloe:** Yeah, just my way of being helpful to other die-hard Ladybug fans!

 **Marinette:** Ok, well, next time, ask me first. Anyway, just tell those people that I need my privacy. And if that doesn't work, I'll change my number.

 **Chloe:** Alright. Thanks Marinette, you're the best! (runs off)

 **Marinette:** Wow, a week ago, I would've found that weird.

 **Tikki:** Things are different now, who knows what we'll have in store next?

 _At SFIT,_ **Fred** _is in the principal's office. His friends are waiting outside the door._

 **Honey Lemon:** How long has he been in there?

 **Wasabi:** Ten minutes, that's not a good sign.

 **Hiro:** We can't let him get kicked out.

 **Honey Lemon:** No one said anything about Fred getting kicked out, let's not jump to conclusions! Besides, he hasn't done anything wrong.

 **All except Honey Lemon:** Well...

 _A flashback is shown of_ **Fred** _zooming down the hallway in a wheeled chair._

 **Fred:** Wooo! (crashes into a table with someone's project on it, it slides off and breaks when it hits the floor) I didn't do it.

 _Another flashback is shown of_ **Fred** _wearing his mascot costume, standing outside the school._

 **Fred:** SFIT, the only school where... stuff happens!

 _Several people walk past, uninterested._

 **Fred:** Hey everybody, SFIT's giving away free money!

 _The people suddenly turn around and burst through the doors, shouting. Back to reality._

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh yeah, forgot about that.

 **Tadashi:** Still, we've gotta think of some way to keep him in SFIT.

 **Fred** _exits the office._

 **Honey Lemon:** Don't worry, Freddie, we won't let you get kicked out.

 **Fred:** What are you talking about? I'm not getting kicked out.

 **Hiro:** Then why were you in there for so long?

 **Fred:** The principal just thinks that I need something to keep myself busy when I'm off mascot duty, so he wants me to do a project.

 **Wasabi:** But you aren't even a student here.

 **Fred:** I know, and while I hate to admit it, I know next to nothing about science. What am I supposed to do?

 **Tadashi:** I wish there was something we could do to help you out, but we all have our own projects to work on.

 **Fred:** It's ok, I'll figure something out.

 **Gogo:** If you need anything, just ask us.

 _The group leaves him to his studies. Later,_ **Hiro** _walks by to check up on_ **Fred.**

 **Hiro:** How's it coming?

 **Fred:** Ugh, I have no idea what I'm doing! This is too hard! (he receives a text from **Avery** ) "I'm bored. Entertain me, human."

 **Hiro:** Avery.

 **Fred:** Yep.

 **Hiro:** You know, she's pretty good at science. Not a prodigy like me, but that girl does know the periodic table like the back of her hand.

 **Fred:** Really? Maybe she could help!

 **Hiro:** There you go! Don't worry, you'll get this thing finished in no time.

 **Here it is, the first chapter of Division finished! I'm really happy with how it turned out. So far there isn't much plot, but things will come together soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Melody

**Ok, Chapter 2, let's go!**

 _It's the day before winter break at College Francoise Dupont._

 **Marinette:** You'll really be away all week?

 **Adrien:** I'm sorry I can't be home for the holidays this year, but you know, this is my mom's first Christmas free from that terrible place, and we want it to be special, so we decided to leave town.

 **Marinette:** It's alright, I understand. I'll miss you, though.

 **Adrien:** Hey, I'll keep in contact, it'll be like I never left.

 **Plagg:** Ugh, you guys are so cheesy, and I know cheesy!

 **Tikki:** Give them a break, Plagg, it's sweet!

 **Chloe:** Marinette, I still can't get these people off my back! I told them you want your privacy, and they won't leave me alone!

 **Marinette:** Get a new phone number so they can't find you.

 **Chloe:** I tried, but they still tracked me down!

 **Adrien:** I don't really know what to tell you, except to ignore them.

 **Chloe:** Ok, I guess I can... (her phone beeps rapidly with texts) Ugh, delete all. Oh wait, there was one from Avery in there! Uh, talk to you later! (walks away)

 **Plagg:** Am I the only one who still thinks Chloe's annoying?

 **Marinette:** No, but since she's being nice to us, we're trying to be nice to her.

 **Sabrina** _and_ **Wendy** _walk over._

 **Adrien:** Hi guys!

 **Sabrina:** Hey! We were just about to invite you to Chloe's party.

 **Wendy:** She was gonna do it herself, but she got caught up in her phone issues.

 **Marinette:** We'll be there, as long as there's no emergency that day.

 **Wendy:** Well, a day in the life of a superhero isn't exactly easy.

 **Sabrina:** We'll see you there!

 _They walk away to invite some other classmates to the party._

 **Adrien:** So, what are your plans for the break?

 **Marinette:** Other than the party, I'll probably just stay home with my parents.

 **Tikki:** Hey look, one minute until school's out!

 **Marinette:** Yes!

 _At SFIT._

 **Gogo:** Guys, we have a problem.

 **Wasabi:** Avery's helping Fred with a science project and they'll probably end up blowing up the school, we know.

 **Gogo:** No, I meant there's a huge fire down the street.

 **Tadashi:** Ok, let's get Hiro, Baymax, Fred, and Avery and get out there.

 _Once they're all suited up, they head to the fire._

 **Apidae:** Alright, let's go!

 **Hiro:** Wait!

 **Apidae:** What's wrong?

 **Hiro:** I don't think this is a good idea.

 **Fred:** But you've dealt with fires before.

 **Hiro:** That was before...

 **Tadashi:** Before you met Avery and I was revived.

 **Hiro:** Yeah, exactly.

 **Gogo:** I know how you feel, but we have to do something. We can't just stand here and let these people suffer.

 **Hiro:** You're right, we have no choice.

 **Apidae:** (kisses **Hiro** ) It's gonna be ok.

 _They rush past the burning trees, sidewalks, and streetlights. After thinking they've saved everyone, they start to head back to SFIT. All except_ **Baymax.**

 **Baymax:** Someone is still there.

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh no, who!?

 **Baymax:** Gender: Female. Age: 9. Status: Distressed.

 **Apidae:** I've got this. (runs back into the flames) Is anyone there?

 **Melody:** *cough* I'm over here!

 **Apidae:** (grabs her hands and helps her up) Hold on tight. Super Wings! (sprouts wings and flies her away from the fire) Are you alright?

 **Melody:** Yes.

 **Apidae:** Do you know where your parents are?

 **Melody:** I'm not sure.

 **Apidae:** Don't worry, we'll help you find them.

 **Hiro:** What's your name?

 **Melody:** Melody.

 **Hiro:** When was the last time you saw your family?

 **Melody:** 3 months ago.

 **Apidae:** Whoa, you've been living alone on the streets for 3 months?

 **Melody:** Yes.

 **Hiro:** Ok, give us a second. Guys, I think we should take her with us back to the school.

 **Honey Lemon:** But shouldn't we try to find her parents?

 **Hiro:** We will, but right now we need to get her out of here.

 **Apidae:** Alright. Melody, we're going back to SFIT. We'll try and figure out what to do once we get there.

 _When they get back to the school,_ **Melody** _sits in the corner, fists clenched._

 **Wasabi:** What are we gonna do? She doesn't seem willing to tell us anything.

 **Hiro:** Maybe I could try talking to her.

 **Gogo:** Good luck, she doesn't seem like the most open kid in the world.

 **Fred:** We need to get back to work on my project, keep us updated.

 **Fred** _and_ **Avery** _exit._ **Hiro** _pulls out his phone and starts to text_ **Marinette**

 **Hiro:** Marinette knows more about kids than anyone I know. Hopefully she knows what to do.

 **Honey Lemon:** What did she say?

 **Hiro:** Nothing, no response.

 **Honey Lemon:** I say just give it your best shot, see if you can get her to open up to you. We can give you two some privacy, if you think that would work.

 **Hiro:** Maybe. She'd probably be more willing to talk with less people around.

 **Wasabi:** We'll be working on our projects if you need us.

 _After they leave,_ **Hiro** _sits down next to_ **Melody.**

 **Hiro:** Uh, hi.

 **Melody:** Hi.

 **Hiro:** (noticing her sketchpad) Cool drawings.

 **Melody:** Thanks.

 **Hiro:** So, you like art?

 **Melody:** Yes, I got my first sketchpad for my fifth birthday. I've been filling the pages ever since.

 **Hiro:** Wow. I've always been a pretty good artist. I never really thought I was, but everyone else was always impressed by my sketches. I'm more into robotics, though.

 **Melody:** You build robots?

 **Hiro:** Yep, wanna see something I've been working on?

 **Melody** _nods and smiles, he leads her to his lab._

 **Melody:** Where is it?

 **Hiro:** Where are they, actually. And you'll meet them in a second. (he puts a band around his forehead and turns it on) Ready? (a trail of microbots rises out of the box)

 **Melody:** Whoa! What do they do?

 **Hiro:** Anything that comes to mind. The only limit is your imagination. (he makes the microbots form a replica of **Melody** )

 **Melody:** Wow! Can I try?

 **Hiro** _takes off the headband and hands it to_ **Melody.** _She puts it on and makes the microbots take on the shape of a kitten._

 **Melody:** It worked! Hmm... (she formed a hand and made it wave)

 **Hiro:** Ha ha, that one's a classic. So, do you know of any way to contact your parents?

 **Melody:** No.

 **Hiro:** Do you think you have an idea of where they might be?

 **Melody:** Alright, I haven't been completely honest with you. You see...

 **Fred:** Hiro, you've gotta hear Avery's plan for the project, it will blow. Your. Mind!

 **Hiro:** We can talk later, ok?

 **Melody:** Ok. (smiles)

 _Once she's alone,_ **Melody's** _dark brown eyes turn black. She stands up, fists clenched, motionless._

 **Gah! The cliffhanger! I know, but this felt like a good place to stop for now. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Christmas Party

**Here we go, Chapter 3!**

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry, I'm just not getting it.

 **Avery:** It'll work, I'm sure of it!

 **Hiro:** Yeah, but I don't see how injecting Fred with lizard DNA will turn him into one. Might give him a disease, but that's about it.

 **Avery:** I've been doing my research, animal-human hybrids are real! Sure, none have actually survived birth, but this is different.

 **Hiro:** I highly doubt it works that way.

 **Avery:** Well, it was your idea to let a basic skills high school student help.

 **Hiro:** Alright, go ahead and make whatever mutants you want, but I'm not getting involved.

 **Avery:** Fine, your loss.

 **Hiro:** (exiting the lab) Melody?

 **Melody:** (her eyes turn back to normal and she relaxes) Yes?

 **Hiro:** You ready to finish your story?

 **Melody:** You see, about my parents. They... died. In a lab accident. They were scientists, and there was an explosion. I was almost killed, but miraculously I survived. So, here I am.

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my parents when I was only three years old. My brother was around your age. Our aunt took us in. It was really hard growing up, I was the smartest kid in school, and also the youngest since I kept skipping grades. After I graduated, I made a bunch of mistakes with my life I seriously regret. But then things started to turn around, and I know things will get easier for you too. Just out of curiosity, why didn't any of your other family members take care of you?

 **Melody:** Most of them are either no longer alive or live really far. I don't even think they're aware of the accident.

 **Hiro:** Aw, it's alright. You're not alone, we're all here for you.

 **Melody:** I guess I should go, it's getting late and I need to go search for restaurants that will give me free food.

 **Hiro:** Wait, maybe you could stay at my house for a couple days, if you'd like that.

 **Melody:** Really, I could?

 **Hiro:** Of course, it's no problem. (receives a video call) Oh, it must be Marinette. (answers)

 **Marinette:** Hey Hiro! This must be the girl you found.

 **Melody:** Hi.

 **Marinette:** I'm guessing you don't need my help anymore, you seem to be handling things just fine!

 **Hiro:** Yep, what can I say? Kids love robots!

 **Marinette:** Ha ha, you showed her your microbots, didn't you?

 **Hiro:** Yep. Ooh, I should show you Baymax next! He was with us earlier, the big guy in red. Believe it or not, he's actually a healthcare companion! Tadashi built him.

 **Melody:** Wow, a medical robot, cool!

 **Marinette:** I guess I'll leave you nerds to it, talk to you later!

 **Melody's** _eyes flash black and back to normal._

 **Marinette:** Huh?

 **Hiro:** What's wrong?

 **Marinette:** Nothing, I think my mind was just playing tricks on me. Anyway, bye! (ends call) Did you see that, Tikki?

 **Tikki:** See what?

 **Marinette:** The little girl's eyes, they turned black for a second.

 **Tikki:** How could you tell?

 **Marinette:** I don't know, it was so weird.

 **Tikki:** Let's not think about that right now, Chloe's party is tonight!

 **Marinette:** Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! What dress am I gonna wear? What do I do with my hair? This is a disaster!

 **Tikki:** You still have time to get ready, I'll help you out!

 **Marinette** _arrives at Le Grand Paris wearing a pink dress with white polka dots. She has a red necklace and heels, and her hair is down, her bangs pulled back into twists. Everyone in the room stops to look at her._

 **Adrien:** Whoa, Marinette, you look beautiful.

 **Marinette:** Thank you, I kinda threw it together at the last second!

 **Adrien:** Well, you look amazing, like a real life princess. (he places his hand on her cheek and smiles)

 **All:** Aww!

 **Marinette:** (nervously laughing) Well, this is awkward.

 **Adrien:** Let's get to that dance floor.

 **Nino:** Alright, party peeps! Let's turn it up!

 **Adrien:** Hey Nino, I didn't know you were DJing this party.

 **Nino:** Adrien, dude, great to see you! It's been such a bummer at my place since you and your mom moved into an apartment.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, I've missed you too, but my mom wanted a place of her own.

 **Nino:** It's cool. Hey, have either of you seen Alya around?

 **Marinette:** No, I've been looking for her.

 **Alya:** (waving from the crowd) Marinette!

 **Marinette:** Perfect timing!

 **Alya:** Whoa, girl, you look amazing!

 **Marinette:** So do you! I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I've been so busy as Ladybug!

 **Alya:** Hey, I get it. So, speaking of Ladybug, I want all the details!

 **Marinette:** I'll tell you some other time, right now, let's party!

 _They start to dance._

 **Nino:** Alright, now let's take things slow.

 **Nino** _steps onto the dance floor as the song changes. He starts to dance with_ **Alya.**

 **Track 02: Winter Wonderland**

 **Winter Wonderland**

 **Adrien:**

 **Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Gone away, is the blue bird. Here to stay, is the new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Alya:**

 **In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say "Are you married?" We'll say "No man, but you can do the job while you're in town!"**

 **Nino:**

 **Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream, by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Juleka:**

 **Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Nathaniel:**

 **Gone away, is the blue bird. Here to stay, is the new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Mylene:**

 **In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown. We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman, until the other kiddies knock them down!**

 **Ivan:**

 **When it snows, ain't it thrilling? Though your nose, gets a chilling. We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **All:**

 **Walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Adrien:** Great choice of song.

 **Nino:** It is almost Christmas, and this arrangement is perfect for a slow dance.

 **Marinette:** No way! It's snowing!

 **Mylene:** Really? Wow, it's so beautiful!

 **Adrien:** (takes **Marinette's** hand) Let's go! (runs outside)

 **Marinette:** Winter's first snow. Somehow, it never gets old.

 **Adrien:** I know, right? It's always so magical.

 **Marinette:** Oh, I've got snow in my hair, we should go back inside.

 **Adrien:** Actually, it looks really pretty.

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _kiss. Back in the hotel._

 **Nino:** Alright, we've got one last dance tonight!

 **Chloe:** Hi Kim.

 **Kim:** Oh, hey Chloe.

 **Chloe:** I know this probably doesn't matter to you anymore, but I'm sorry about what I did to you on Valentine's Day. I was just so blinded by my love for Adrien, and I regret everything I've done. After my sister almost died, it changed me, and now I see that the way I acted, not just towards you, but to everyone, was wrong.

 **Kim:** You really mean it?

 **Chloe:** Every word. So, if it wouldn't be too awkward, do you wanna dance?

 **Kim:** Of course I would.

 _They take the dance floor together._ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _walk back in for the final dance._

 **Wendy:** Tonight was so much fun!

 **Chloe:** Yep, it was perfect.

 **Wendy:** Hey, I saw you and Kim dancing, I want all the details!

 **Adrien:** I'd better get home, gotta start packing for the trip.

 **Marinette:** See you in a week! (hugs)

 **Adrien:** Bye. (exits)

 _At the Lucky Cat Cafe._

 **Cass:** Hiro, you're home late.

 **Hiro:** Sorry, I lost track of time.

 **Cass:** (looking at **Melody** ) Who's this?

 **Hiro:** This is Melody, a girl Avery saved from the fire, she lost her parents. Is it ok if she stays here for a few nights?

 **Cass:** Of course, Melody. You stay as long as you need to.

 **Melody:** Thank you.

 **Hiro:** Come on, I'll show you upstairs.

 _When they get upstairs,_ **Melody** _blacks out again. She stands still, expressionless._

 **Cass:** (calling from downstairs) Hiro, can you empty the dishwasher?

 **Hiro:** Coming! I'll be right back. (exits)

 **Melody** _takes his phone and calls_ **Alya.**

 **Alya:** Hello?

 **Melody:** Alya Cesaire, your assistance is needed with a secret mission. If you choose to accept it, meet Ladybug by the school tonight at midnight. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. (hangs up)

 **Alya:** Huh? (stares at her phone, places it on the table, and grabs her coat) I'm coming, Marinette.

 **And...done! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes Divided

**Chapter 4! Woo!**

 **Alya** _is looking for_ **Ladybug,** _but instead she finds_ **Melody.**

 **Melody:** Hello, Alya.

 **Alya:** Hi, I'm looking for Ladybug, have you seen her?

 **Melody:** I am Ladybug.

 **Alya:** No you're not.

 **Melody:** (grabs her wrist) I AM Ladybug!

 **Alya:** (in a daze) You are Ladybug.

 **Melody:** Marinette is an impostor.

 **Alya:** Marinette is an impostor.

 **Melody:** Destroy her.

 **Alya:** I must destroy her.

 **Melody:** Good. (lets go, pulls out **Hiro's** phone and activates the portal) Come with me.

 _They walk through the portal and it closes behind them._ **Melody** _runs upstairs and sits exactly where she was sitting before she blacked out, then returned to normal._

 **Melody:** (sigh) How can I even blink without having to fear that "it" happened again?

 **Hiro:** Melody, did you happen to go in the garage?

 **Melody:** I don't know, did you see me in there?

 **Hiro:** No, I just heard something... why are you holding my phone?

 **Melody:** Oh no, it must've happened again! Hiro, I have to go, now, before it happens again!

 **Hiro:** What are you talking about? What's wrong?

 **Melody:** I can't explain, I don't even know how it works, but I know it's happening!

 **Hiro:** Whoa whoa, calm down, everything's alright. Now, what's happening?

 **Melody:** Sometimes I... (blacks out) take things that remind me of my past. It's ok, you can have it back. I shouldn't have done that. (gives him the phone back)

 **Hiro:** I get it. You don't have to hide anything from me, I understand.

 **Melody:** (nods, walks out) He's so oblivious. I didn't even have to take his free will in order to get him under my control. What can I say? A hero always falls for a good sob story. (enters the garage) Ok, Alya, you can come out now.

 **Alya** _comes out from hiding behind a box._

 **Melody:** Ask Hiro to make you a supersuit, that way you can defeat that evil liar, Marinette. I'll take care of the rest.

 **Alya:** Yes, master. (exits)

 **Melody:** Now to get everyone in one place.

 _Later that night, a giant robot controlled by_ **Chris** _started to terrorize San Fransokyo. Big Hero Miraculous assembled immediately and rushed into the fight._

 **Hiro:** You're going down, Chris!

 **Chris:** Oh really? Well, good luck with that!

 **Hiro:** You attacked my friends, my family!

 **Chris:** And it was way easier than I thought it would be! Man, you're pathetic!

 **Apidae:** Stand your ground. I wanna snap his neck too, but don't go ballistic on him yet, that's exactly what he wants.

 **Chris:** You're not wrong, angel!

 **Apidae:** Ugh.

 **Chris:** So, are we gonna fight or what?

 **Ladybug:** You make the first move.

 **Chris:** With pleasure. (he makes the robot grab **Melody** )

 **Hiro:** No!

 **Apidae:** Alright, now get him!

 **Ladybug:** Wait, you guys will kill yourselves trying to save her, we need a plan!

 **Honey Lemon:** Ladybug's right!

 **Hiro:** You don't know her like I do! You asked for this, Chris! Microbots. (the microbots surround him and he launches them at the robot, **Chris** firing them back.

 **Wasabi:** Hiro, stop!

 **Tadashi:** This isn't helping anyone!

 **Apidae:** How else are we supposed to save her? Super Wings! (sprouts wings, flies into the air, starts shooting rocks)

 **Gogo:** C'mon guys! Woman up! (launches her disks at the robot)

 **Fred:** Super Jump! (jumps into the air) Ring of Fire! (spins in the air creating a circle of fire)

 **Cat Noir:** Guys, stop!

 **Chris:** Too bad I have to leave, the show's getting really good! (blasts off with **Melody** )

 **Hiro:** No! (turning his anger towards the other half of the team) How could you betray me!?

 **Ladybug:** We didn't betray you, we were just trying to help!

 **Hiro:** By standing around doing nothing!? Melody would be safe if you stopped being a bunch of wimps and stepped up!

 **Ladybug:** We can still save her, besides, you barely know this kid, while we need to save her, I don't see why you went into killer mode over her.

 **Hiro:** Melody's not just some kid!

 **Tadashi:** Hiro, please, I know you're upset, but...

 **Hiro:** And you! You're my brother, you should've helped me back there!

 **Tadashi:** You could've gotten seriously hurt back there, I'm not helping you endanger your life!

 **Honey Lemon:** Everyone, let's just calm down, we shouldn't be fighting each other.

 **Gogo:** Who says? Look, I'm tired of waiting around. Jewel and Chris won't stop until they get the Miraculouses and destroy us all. If we don't fight back, we'll just be making their job easier.

 **Wasabi:** Remember what happened last time? Chris almost blew us all up and Apidae nearly died!

 **Apidae:** And I'm willing to take that risk. The Fujitas have to be taken to justice ASAP, and if that means I lose my life in the process, so be it!

 **Cat Noir:** So, what does all this mean about us?

 **Hiro:** It means, you and your team better stay out of our way, because next time you try to cross us, I'm not going easy on you.

 **Ladybug:** Hiro...

 **Hiro:** I mean it. Stay away from me!

 **Fred:** Let's go, guys.

 **Hiro** _and his half of the team exit._

 **Honey Lemon:** Now what do we do?

 **Tadashi:** We need to help him, but how?

 **Ladybug:** Right now the best thing to do is just avoid them at all costs, especially Hiro.

 **Tadashi:** I can't exactly avoid him, I live with him.

 **Cat Noir:** So? You're the big brother, you have the power. Lock yourself in your room, don't talk to him, keep doing this until it all blows over.

 **Ladybug:** What are we gonna do? We can't defeat Jewel and Chris without them.

 **Wasabi:** Or maybe we can. Remember the Miraculous 3?

 _They all nod and head off to find the other heroes._ **Avery,** _meanwhile, came back to listen in on their conversation._

 **Avery:** Not on my watch. (runs off)

 _Once they arrive in Paris,_ **Ladybug** _transforms back and finds_ **Rose** _and_ **Juleka.**

 **Rose:** Hi Marinette!

 **Marinette:** Hi guys, no time to explain, but BHM needs you.

 **Juleka:** What's going on?

 **Marinette:** The team's been divided, Hiro, Baymax, Apidae, Gogo, and Fred turned against us, and now we've been weakened. We need the Miraculous 3. Where's Nathaniel?

 **Juleka:** I don't know, I haven't seen him.

 _Meanwhile,_ **Avery** _is talking to_ **Nathaniel.**

 **Avery:** So basically, half our team left and we need some people to fill in our missing spaces. Where are the girls?

 **Nathaniel:** I don't know.

 **Marinette:** We'll take whoever we can get at this point who's willing to help.

 **Rose:** Ok, we'll do it.

 **Avery:** So listen, Hiro's been going through some pretty rough times, he's gotten really attached to Melody, and it's like the others don't even care that she's been taken by Chris.

 **Nathaniel:** I'll do everything I can to help.

 **Avery:** Great, let's go!

 _Team Ladybug assemble in_ **Marinette's** _bedroom and Team Hiro assemble in_ **Hiro's** _bedroom._

 **Track 03: Miraculous/Immortals**

 **Miraculous/Immortals**

 **Marinette:**

 **Another day, things don't go right, but I will fight, each day and night! Don't wanna be, your enemy, but I won't back down for anything!**

 **Honey Lemon, Rose, Juleka:**

 **Oh oh oh!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Hiro, please hear me out!**

 **Adrien, Tadashi, Wasabi:**

 **Oh oh oh!**

 **Marinette:**

 **You may want to scream and shout!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh!**

 **Marinette:**

 **But make one wrong move and you'll feel the power of...**

 **All:**

 **Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love, always so strong!**

 **Hiro:**

 **They say we aren't capable, they ain't seen nothing yet! Sure, I don't have powers but I've got something more! My heart is burning, with the eternal flame! I don't wanna fight, but what choices are left?**

 **Avery:**

 **Oooh! Mari, you're going down without a fight if you try to cross us! Oooh! The underdogs will rise with full force! 'Cause we could be immortals! Immortals! Just not for long, for long!**

 **Nathaniel:**

 **And live with me forever now, and pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long! We could be immor-immortals! Immor-immortals! Immor-immortals! Immor-immortals!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **Immortals!**

 **Team Ladybug:**

 **Miraculous!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **Immortals!**

 **Team Ladybug:**

 **Simply the best!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **Just not for long, for long!**

 **Team Ladybug:**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **And live with me forever now!**

 **Team Ladybug:**

 **Miraculous!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **And pull the blackout curtains down!**

 **Team Ladybug:**

 **The luckiest!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **Just not for long, for long!**

 **Team Ladybug:**

 **The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous!**

 **Team Hiro:**

 **Immortals!**

 **You know, I actually never realized that if timed right, the two songs can actually blend together. They both need to be sung slightly slower than the original performances, it's kind of hard to explain. There's just a certain way to hear it in your mind in order for it to sound good. I kind of want to record my voice singing both parts and play them together to see if it actually works. I don't know, just thought it was cool. Yes, I know my original lyrics are terrible, I'm actually not bad at songwriting, but I work better with original songs than parodies. Also, the finale for this story, since it will be the end of the Big Hero Miraculous series, I'll be doing a compilation of the most popular songs from all four stories for the finale, so I'm releasing a poll with a list of all the songs. (including ones from this story that haven't been posted yet) You can choose up to four songs, and I also included the artists in case you want to actually listen to them instead of just read the lyrics. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Car Chase and Battle

**Chapter 5, let's go!**

 **Melody** _woke up in the Fujita's new HQ, locked up in a cell._

 **Melody:** Where am I? How'd I get here?

 **Jewel:** Aw, she's so confused, I love it!

 **Melody:** Who are you?

 **Jewel:** The voice in your head.

 **Melody:** Wait, you're the one who's been making me black out?

 **Jewel:** The one and only. It's quite simple, actually. I have an earpiece that allows me to control anyone.

 **Melody:** Hiro!

 **Jewel:** He's not here, sweetheart. In fact, no one will be able to save you. Everyone fell right into my trap, and even if they come to their senses before they murder each other, it'll be too late.

 **Melody:** You don't understand, you can't keep me in here! You have to let me go, it's too dangerous for me to stay here with you! You could get hurt, or worse!

 **Jewel:** You're so naive, you actually care about my well being when I'm going to kill you.

 **Melody:** No one deserves to be exposed to me, not even you. It's starting to get uncontrollable, if I don't get out of here now, who knows what could happen?

 **Jewel:** Don't worry, you'll be leaving this cruel world behind forever soon, so you won't have to worry about hurting anybody.

 **Marinette** _is pacing her bedroom floor, trying to think of what to do._

 **Marinette:** Jewel and Chris should be our top priorities, but we're just not as strong without the others. We need to make up with them, but I don't really think that's an option.

 **Adrien:** We have no choice but to go after the Fujitas with half a team and hope for the best.

 **Wasabi:** We'd be out of our minds to cross the others, so I agree with Adrien.

 **Honey Lemon:** But they're still our friends.

 **Rose:** We can't just give up on them.

 **Marinette:** You know what Hiro said, it's best we just leave them alone, at least until all this blows over.

 _In_ **Hiro's** _bedroom._

 **Hiro:** Alright, we've gotta go save Melody.

 **Gogo:** Agreed. Let's go.

 **Avery:** Peeka, you all charged up?

 **Peeka:** Yep, ready.

 **Alya** _enters, being controlled by_ **Jewel.**

 **Alya:** You're all focusing on the wrong issue.

 **Hiro:** Alya? When did you get here?

 **Alya:** That's not important right now. I overheard Ladybug and Cat Noir, they were talking about how they were planning to ambush you with their team!

 **Avery:** What!? Are you sure it was them?

 **Alya:** Yes, and I want to help.

 **Hiro:** Everyone, stay behind and help Alya with her superhero armor, I'll take care of this. C'mon Baymax.

 **Track 04: Immortals (Transformation Instrumental)**

 **Hiro:** Big Hero 1!

 **Baymax:** Big Hero 6.

 **Marinette** _and her team return to San Fransokyo._

 **Marinette:** We'll be right back, we just need to get food for Tikki and Plagg, then we can track Jewel's new base, get there with the portal, and take her down.

 _They leave the garage and head to the nearest grocery store._

 **Tikki:** I have a really bad feeling.

 **Marinette:** Oh, are you sick?

 **Adrien:** What's wrong, Tikki?

 **Tikki:** I'm sensing a negative presence. Someone is outside, waiting for us, ready to attack.

 **Marinette:** Well don't worry, we just need to pay for the food at the counter, then we can get out there, transform, and beat whoever's out there.

 **Adrien:** Do you know specifically who's out there? For whatever reason I get the feeling it starts with a C and ends with a hris.

 **Tikki:** Actually...

 _They step outside and micribots slam down in front of them. They look up to see_ **Hiro** _riding on_ **Baymax.**

 **Marinette:** Hiro?

 **Hiro:** You thought you'd get away with it, but you picked the wrong guy to mess with!

 **Adrien:** Oh come on! What now!? Is it because I forgot to change the toilet paper last time I was over!? Get over it!

 **Hiro:** Don't play dumb with me, we both know what your true intentions are, but it looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be the heroes this time!

 **Adrien:** Plagg, Claw...

 **Marinette:** Wait! I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding, we weren't planning anything against you. We were just going to rescue Melody and defeat the Fujitas.

 **Hiro:** You can't lie your way out of this one, Marinette. And now, I'm going to take you down before you try to hurt anyone else I care about!

 **Marinette:** Run! (grabs **Adrien's** wrist and pulls him down the street as **Hiro** chases them, firing microbots) Ok, so I'm panicking, so I'm leaving the planning thing to you!

 **Adrien:** Ok, I kinda know how to drive. I don't have my licence yet, or a car, but maybe we could take Wasabi's?

 **Marinette:** Are you nuts!?

 **Adrien:** Got any better ideas?

 **Marinette:** Um...

 _Microbots slam down behind her, nearly crushing her._

 **Marinette:** Nope, going with your plan!

 _They run back to the Lucky Cat Cafe and find_ **Wasabi's** _car in the parking lot._

 **Adrien:** (tries to open) Locked!

 **Plagg:** I've got this! (phases through the door and unlocks) Hurry, he's gaining on us!

 _They get in the car,_ **Adrien** _sees_ **Hiro** _in the rear-view mirror and slams his foot on the accelerator._ **Marinette** _screams._

 **Marinette:** I thought you said you could drive!

 **Adrien:** No, I said I'm learning!

 **Marinette:** Well slow d... (looks out the window) on second thought, GO!

 **Adrien:** Why is he trying to kill us? (opens his window, shouts) Why are you trying to kill us!?

 _A bunch of microbots slam down inches away from the car._

 **Marinette:** Keep going, don't slow down for anything!

 **Adrien:** But what if the cops show up!? Technically, I don't have my licence yet!

 **Marinette:** Technically, I wanna live!

 **Tikki:** I don't get it, what did you guys do to set him off?

 **Adrien:** I don't know, maybe he's just still upset about what happened with Melody?

 **Marinette:** Whatever his deal is, we can't just sit around and let him attack us. He may be our friend, but sooner or later we'll have to defend ourselves.

 **Tikki:** Wait! I have an idea!

 **Hiro** _chases the car down the street, then smashes the back half of the car._ **Baymax** _lands._ **Hiro** _approaches the wreckage._

 **Hiro:** Not so tough now, are you? Well, come on! If you wanna fight me so bad, get out here and do it!

 _Silence._

 **Hiro:** What's the problem? You seemed perfectly willing to attack my half of the team before, and now you're just chickening out? (opens the car door, **Marinette** and **Adrien** aren't in there, but **Tikki** and **Plagg** are perched on the steering wheel) What!? They were just in here, where are your masters?

 **Plagg:** (folds arms and smirks) Right behind you.

 **Hiro** _turns around to find_ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien.**

 **Marinette:** We've got six words for you.

 **Track 05: Spots On**

 **Marinette:** Tikki, Spots On! (transforms)

 **Track 06: Claws Out**

 **Adrien:** Plagg, Claws Out! (transforms)

 **Hiro:** How did you... when did you... huh!?

 **Ladybug:** We don't know what's going on here... (the rest of her team arrives) But it ends now!

 **Hiro:** I didn't want it to come to this, but you brought this upon yourself. Guys, bring her out!

 **Hiro's** _team arrives._ **Alya** _steps out of the group wearing her new lavender armor and helmet with gloves that shoot electricity._

 **Ladybug:** Alya?

 **Alya:** Hello, old friend! (sparks fly off her gloves)

 **Ladybug:** What have you done to her!?

 **Hiro:** I didn't do anything.

 **Ladybug:** Alya, how could you take his side? We're best friends!

 **Alya:** Not anymore!

 **Ladybug:** Why are you torturing me!?

 **Gogo:** We know all about your plans to attack us!

 **Apidae:** But you won't get away with it!

 **Cat Noir:** What are you talking about?

 **Wasabi:** We would never do that.

 **Tadashi:** We're telling the truth.

 **Hiro:** I've had enough of your lies, I can't believe you're in on this, Tadashi!

 **Honey Lemon:** This has to be a mistake, who told you we were plotting against you?

 **Alya:** I overheard Ladybug and Cat Noir, they were talking about moving in for a surprise attack on their old teammates.

 **Cat Noir:** No we weren't, you made that up!

 **Apidae:** Alya would never make up a fake emergency, but I know you would.

 _Tensions rise as their first battle begins. It starts off when_ **Alya** _tries to blast_ **Ladybug** _with electricity and_ **Butterfly** _pushes her out of the way._

 **Butterfly:** No one tries to hurt Ladybug! (she bangs her scepter on the ground and a swarm of butterflies appear) Get her! (the butterflies dart at **Alya** and she starts trying to shock them all away)

 **Gogo** _speeds towards_ **Tadashi** _and circles him slowly._

 **Tadashi:** Gogo, please, there's no need for this.

 **Gogo:** You'd better believe there is. (pulls off a disk)

 **Honey Lemon:** Dashi, look out! (tosses a chemical bomb at the ground that turns into ice, **Gogo** slips and falls) Works like a charm!

 **Tadashi:** My hero. (smiles)

 **Volpina** _and_ **Paon** _approach each other awkwardly._

 **Volpina:** Uh, we're still cool, right?

 **Paon:** Yeah... no hard feelings for what I'm about to do, but you know how it works.

 **Volpina:** Hey, give it your best shot.

 _They start fighting._

 **Paon:** You wanna grab a smoothie when this is over? (dodges punch)

 **Volpina:** Sure, sounds great! (ducks)

 **Paon:** Perfect! (hits her with his shield) Was that too hard?

 **Volpina:** No, I'm good!

 **Fred** _super jumps into the air and spins, he lands next to_ **Wasabi** _and releases the fire._

 **Wasabi:** Nope, not doing this! (runs off)

 **Fred:** Too easy.

 **Cat Noir** _tries to hit_ **Apidae** _with his staff, but she keeps dodging his attacks._

 **Cat Noir:** Ugh, stand still!

 **Apidae:** Looks like the cat can't catch the bug, oh well. Beesidezzz, I'm tougher than you.

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, first of all, leave the puns to me, that was terrible. And you are NOT tougher than me!

 **Apidae:** Then prove it.

 **Cat Noir:** No problem. (kicks her to the ground and pins her down with his staff)

 **Apidae:** Ok... so you are tougher than me! Never doubted you, buddy!

 **Cat Noir:** *sigh*

 **Hiro** _and_ **Baymax** _charge at_ **Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug:** Whatever you're mad at me about, just know that I never meant for things to go this far.

 **Hiro:** No, I'm done dealing with you! It's your fault Melody was taken, and now you're launching attacks against us!

 **Ladybug:** How is what happened to Melody my fault!? I'm not the one who kidnapped her! And besides, there's something fishy about that girl anyway!

 **Hiro:** How could you say that!? she's an innocent orphaned child! And yes, it is your fault, you chose not to save her!

 **Ladybug:** I was going to do something, really!

 **Hiro:** Well now you're not doing anything. (a wave of microbots rise up behind him, they point menacingly at **Ladybug** )

 **Ladybug:** Whoa, what are you doing? We're friends, remember?

 **Hiro:** Memories are just a thing of the past, I prefer to look towards the future, and I see a world where you aren't around to hurt anyone else!

 **Baymax:** Hiro, this may not be the best idea.

 **Hiro:** I...I won't back down!

 **Cat Noir:** Get out of there, Ladybug! Retreat!

 **Ladybug:** Give me a minute. Lucky...

 **Volpina:** Hypno Song! (plays music, everyone freezes.)

 **Volpina** _walks over to_ **Ladybug** _and drags her away from the others. Once they're alone, she stops playing._

 **Ladybug:** Huh? Where'd everybody go?

 **Volpina:** I saved your life, Hiro was about to destroy you. Come on, we'd better get back to Paris and forget all this.

 **Ladybug:** What? No, this fight isn't over!

 **Volpina:** Yes it is. He has murderous intentions, the only logical thing to do is get out of here and never return.

 **Ladybug:** But...you know what? Hiro wants to see a world without me, then maybe I wanna see a world without him.

 **Volpina:** Ladybug, you can't be serious.

 **Ladybug:** Serious as ever. Come on, let's round up the gang and get back to Paris. We return to San Fransokyo this Friday, and then, I battle him to the death.

 **Finally finished! So, just a heads up, I'm proud to announce that I will be writing a one act play, and if it's good enough, I'll be putting it on at school. So in order to do that, I've gotta write the script, play description, and also convince the seniors I'm responsible and organized enough to handle it, (easier said than done) and then I can start holding auditions! I want it to be great, I've had a really cool play idea in mind, it's all about fairy tales, so I'll be working on that AND this fan fiction at the same time. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure I update this as often as possible, but this play opportunity is really important to me. I'll be back as soon as I can, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Think Twice

**Here we go, chapter 6!**

 **Nadja:** In other news, beloved superhero team Big Hero Miraculous has been divided, as half the team was seen fighting the other half in the streets of San Fransokyo. According to international reports, many are alarmed by this, including myself. Some tried to figure out what's happening to our heroes, but the task at hand has been proven extremely difficult.

 _Cuts to a clip of a reporter knocking on the front door of_ **Evelyn** _and_ **Avery's** _house._ **Evelyn** _opens the door._

 **Evelyn:** Um... Hello.

 **Reporter:** Hi, we're with the local news, is your daughter home?

 **Evelyn:** Yes, but she doesn't like...

 **Reporter:** Great, thanks for your help! (enters, walks upstairs, enters **Avery's** room, she stares in shock)

 **Peeka:** Uh, who are you?

 **Reporter:** We're here with the local news. Avery, is it alright if we ask you a couple questions?

 **Avery:** Uhhh...

 **Peeka:** She's camera shy.

 **Reporter:** No problem, just act like we aren't here.

 **Peeka:** Oh no. Shouldn't have said that.

 **Reporter:** Why, what's the problem?

 **Avery:** (singing) All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know.

 **Peeka:** I hear this song twenty times a day, and I'm really close to losing my sanity!

 **Avery:** Twenty one times a day to be exact!

 **Peeka:** Just stop.

 **Reporter:** So, what were you just saying about your friends?

 **Avery:** Oh, that's just a song. My friends are actually really great! Hi Hiro, hi Fred, hi Gogo, hi Nath, oh, and then there's Baymax, and Lindsey, and Katrina, and Mari, but technically we're not friends at the moment, but I still love ya, girl! Same goes for Adrien, and...

 **Reporter:** Does she ever shut up?

 **Peeka:** No, unfortunately, she has no off button.

 **Reporter:** I'm just gonna go...

 **Avery:** Wait! I'm not done! Hi Chloe, hi Honey Lemon, hi Tadashi...!

 **Reporter:** Bye! (slams door and runs)

 _Cuts back to_ **Nadja.**

 **Nadja:** Unfortunately, that was the best we could get. We'll report back when we learn anything else, but for now, we're still left in the dark.

 _At Fujita HQ._

 **Melody:** (struggling) I have to get out of here.

 **Chris:** Try all you want to break free, but it's no use. Those shackles are stronger than steel, no human could break out of those, especially not a little girl.

 **Melody:** You have no idea what I'm capable of.

 **Chris:** Oh yeah? Then bring it on!

 **Melody:** (shouts) Maybe I will!

 _A crate rises into the air and knocks_ **Chris** _off his feet._

 **Melody:** Oh no, it's getting worse! Are you ok?

 **Chris:** (stands up) How did you do that!?

 **Melody:** There was an accident, and I got telekinetic abilities as a result. But it's becoming unstable, I can barely control it! That's why you have to let me go, it's getting too strong!

 **Chris:** Why should I?

 **Melody:** How about the fact that my powers will reach a level where if I get severely emotionally distressed it will set off a huge explosion that will cover miles of the surrounding area?

 **Chris:** You're bluffing.

 **Melody:** No, I'm really not. You need to either release me or leave me here and get as far away as possible.

 **Chris:** I'm not falling for it.

 **Melody:** You have to listen to me, you have no idea what you're doing!

 **Chris:** Look kid, I'm just in it for the Miraculouses. I don't have the slightest care in the world about you, so get it through that "big brain" of yours that I'm not going to help you, I'm the bad guy here!

 **Melody:** I believe that no one is a bad person, they just make bad choices sometimes. You weren't always like this, I can tell, and you don't have to be the bad guy.

 **Chris:** Shut up. (exits) *sigh.* Maybe she does have a point. Oh, what am I saying?

 _Back in Paris._

 **Honey Lemon:** Marinette, would you please think this through?

 **Marinette:** I know what I'm doing.

 **Honey Lemon:** But you can't battle one of your best friends to the death! I mean, don't you remember all the good times?

 **Marinette:** Hiro's right. Memories are just a thing of the past. They can't be changed, no use looking back on them when there's a whole future ahead of us, and I'm going to be the hero who saves it.

 **Honey Lemon:** No, you're going to be sorry, because either way, you'll lose something. Yourself, or someone I know that deep down, you still care about.

 **Marinette:** So? It doesn't matter if I still care about him, he hates me, so there's no more use wasting my time.

 _In San Fransokyo._

 **Baymax:** Hiro, I believe this is wrong.

 **Hiro:** No, she deserves it. Ever since I met that girl, things only got worse for me.

 **Baymax:** But she's the one who...

 **Hiro:** Whatever you're about to tell me, I don't wanna hear it. Sure, she has helped me out in the past, but now all she's doing is ruining my life.

 **Baymax:** Hiro, you know this won't solve anything.

 **Hiro:** At this point, destroying Ladybug is the only option. She sure wasn't hesitant in fighting me. *sigh.* I do miss her, though.

 **This chapter wasn't going to be this short, I just wanted to update right away so everyone knows that I didn't commit suicide and now that I regained some of my confidence, I'll slowly be coming back. I'm not going to let that guest bring me down, because I know I'm a better person than him/her. And may I just say, looking back at the guidelines, this story DOES break some site rules. But so do a bunch of other stories I've read on here, and no one complains about them. And guess what? Just because they're not professional and written in a formal fashion doesn't mean they're bad stories. I'm not an aspiring writer, I want to be a singer. I write fanfiction to escape reality, not to be the greatest American author. I just love to tell non-canon stories about my favorite characters. And honestly, these attempts at being hurtful make me laugh! I mean, the guest called me fat, when I'm one of the shortest and skinniest girls at school. And they "know where I live?" Please! Oldest trick in the book! If they think I'm fat then I highly doubt they have the right girl, or that they know anything about any potential "me" at all! But most of all, I actually feel really sorry for this person. Wasting their time on me when they could be doing something productive, meanwhile I'm gonna keep working hard and get somewhere someday. 2016 is over, I am no longer under the threat of being a victim of that terrible year. (I'm not a celebrity so if I died only my family and friends would really care, but whatever.) The future of 2017 looks bright, this is gonna be a good year, I can tell. One day in and I'm already more confident and positive than I was, so all I say is, you can keep firing your bullets of hatred at me as long as you want, but it won't bring me down. What a random stranger has to say about me won't kill me, but I'll rise from the ashes as a stronger, better version of myself. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about me, as long as I still have faith in myself, that's all that matters. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and happy holidays, and that every one of you finds ways to change for the better this year, as I'm doing right now. I'll admit, I was scared to come back here, but I came back anyway, because I couldn't just leave people who I know care about me thinking I was dead. Now I feel better that I faced my fears of coming back, because I don't regret it at all. And to the guest, DoctorWhoTARDIS is NOT a jerk. We just had a lack of understanding. And to Marinette Loud, I am just so moved by what you said in your last review. You're right, that guest does need to "get their own life," because I know they'd be happier if they did, and so would I. Not just because I'm no longer being harassed, but because the joy of others brings me joy, and I doubt that throwing insults at me actually makes them happy, they're just trying to convince themself that it does.**


	7. Chapter 7: Third Party

**I'm back! Well, you knew I was back from my last update, but yeah! Time for a full length chapter! Like I said before, I'm not going to stop writing just because of one person. I promised an ending to Big Hero Miraculous, and I'm gonna keep my word! So let's get to it!**

 **Wendy** _is watching the newscast on TV._

 **Wendy:** I can't believe they're doing this.

 **Yumii:** We've gotta stop them before they kill each other.

 **Wendy:** You're right, but we can't do it alone.

 _The next day after school,_ **Wendy** _transforms into_ **Ailuro** _and_ _meets with a bunch of her classmates._

 **Mylene:** You want us to do WHAT!?

 **Ailuro:** You heard me. We need to form our own team to take down both Ladybug and Hiro and knock some sense into them!

 **Nino:** Ok, no offense, 'cause I think you're awesome, but how in the world are WE supposed to be superheroes?

 **Sabrina:** He has a point. We're nobody special, really.

 **Ailuro:** Nobody special? Ha! Think again, each of you is amazingly talented, and if we use your own talents, we can turn them into power! Kim, Alix, you guys are super athletic, that's just what we need!

 **Alix:** We're fast, but not Gogo fast.

 **Ailuro:** But you could be, and Sabrina, Max, you're both super smart!

 **Max:** Despite our enhanced brain power, I find it unlikely we'll be able to stop Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Gogo.

 **Ailuro:** Don't worry, you won't be alone!

 **Chloe:** Alright, but what talent could I possibly have? Super annoying?

 **Ailuro:** No, super intimidating! You are the mayor's daughter, after all!

 **Chloe:** Hmm, I like it!

 **Lila:** I still don't see how we're supposed to become superheroes. Besides, the only thing I'm good at is deceiving people. Not something I'm proud of, but it seems to be the only thing I do that I haven't screwed up yet. At least until Ladybug showed up.

 **Ailuro:** So? A good liar might be exactly what we need, and I'm sure you can do something, you just have to find it!

 **Lila:** I guess you're right. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

 _They all start to work on making their super suits._

 **Track 07: Superheroes**

 **Superheroes**

 **Ailuro:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Nino:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Kim:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Lila:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power! Oh-oh oh, oh, oh-oh.**

 **Chloe:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Ivan:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Max:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Mylene:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Sabrina:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Alix:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Marinette** _is sitting on her bed, the lights are off, and she's listening to a playlist of depressing music._

 **Tikki:** Marinette, I know you're upset, but please, don't lock yourself away.

 **Apidae** _climbs in through the window._

 **Tikki:** What do you want!?

 **Apidae:** Hey, I'm trying to be as neutral as possible. It's just, Hiro's my boyfriend, so, yeah.

 **Tikki:** Well Marinette isn't in the mood for visitors.

 **Marinette:** No Tikki, it's ok, she can stay. (pauses music) What are you doing here?

 **Apidae:** (transforming back) I just thought you could use some moral support. Don't tell anyone I was here.

 **Marinette:** No problem.

 **Avery:** So, this is really happening? The whole thing with you and Hiro, I mean.

 **Marinette:** Yep. I don't want to fight him, but I don't have a choice.

 **Avery:** Huh, weird, that's exactly what he said.

 **Marinette:** Wait, he doesn't hate me?

 **Avery:** Of course not! (hugs her) How could anyone hate you?

 **Marinette:** Thanks, Avery.

 **Avery:** I'd better go. Keep in touch, secretly, anyway.

 _At the prison,_ **Adrien** _is visiting_ **Gabriel.**

 **Adrien:** Hello father.

 **Gabriel:** Adrien?

 **Adrien:** I wanted to see you, before the fight.

 **Gabriel:** What fight?

 **Adrien:** My team has been divided, and we're going to fight. It's been getting really intense, so I wanted to see you, in case anything happens to me.

 **Gabriel:** Why are you fighting?

 **Adrien:** Because Hiro got mad at Marinette when his friend was kidnapped by the Fujitas, and then he got this crazy idea that we were launching a surprise attack on him, when we weren't, so he ambushed us, and now he wants to kill us, especially Marinette.

 **Gabriel:** Your friend reminds me a lot of myself. He lost someone he cared about to the Fujitas and grew vengeful for it.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, I wish there was some way I could help him see that he's gone too far like I did for you.

 **Gabriel:** Maybe there is a way.

 **Adrien:** What do you mean?

 **Gabriel:** If you can save his friend, then maybe he'll change his point of view.

 **Adrien:** But how am I gonna do that? Jewel and Chris, they're tough, even tougher than the last generation.

 **Gabriel:** I know you can do it, Adrien. You've gotten this far, I know you can see it through to the end.

 **Adrien:** You're right, I'll go tell the team! Thanks father! (runs out)

 **Gabriel:** Any time, son.

 _In the Fujita HQ._

 **Jewel:** What's the kid saying now?

 **Chris:** She has some kind of telekinetic superpower that's becoming unstable, and she'll explode, destroying our entire lair, unless we let her go.

 **Jewel:** Yeah, likely story.

 **Chris:** I don't know, she flung objects at me without lifting a finger.

 **Jewel:** Wait, if she did that, that can only mean one thing.

 **Chris:** She was telling the truth?

 **Jewel:** No! It means she's probably trying to trick us. I wouldn't be surprised if she used a Kwami to fool you into thinking she had some dangerous self destructive power.

 **Chris:** But she doesn't have a Miraculous.

 **Jewel:** True, but she's always hanging around Hiro, and so is Avery. Gag. Anyway, it's possible she sent Peeka with Melody as you were taking her. Not very smart since she's now rendered herself powerless.

 **Chris:** I'll go look for her.

 **Jewel:** You've done enough damage. I'll pry that little bee from the girl's cold dead hands if I have to!

 **Fred** _is impatiently waiting for_ **Avery** _to finish working on their project._

 **Fred:** Is it ready yet?

 **Avery:** Not yet. You'd be surprised by how difficult it is to extract lizard DNA. And I have no idea if this is going to work. I'm basing this off several internet articles, hopefully at least one of them's right.

 **Fred:** I can't wait, this is gonna be so awesome!

 **Peeka:** I'm gonna go see what the others are doing, I think I'm getting sick from the extreme case of crazy you two have.

 **Avery:** Crazy isn't a disease, it's a lifestyle.

 **Peeka:** Whatever. (flies out)

 **Fred:** Is it ready _now_?

 **Avery:** Almost got it... finished!

 **Fred:** Wow, I can't wait, I'm finally gonna live my dream!

 **Avery:** Maybe. Remember, this might not work, and it's very risky, are you really sure you want to do this?

 **Fred:** Yeah, it's totally worth it!

 **Avery:** (hands paper) Then I need you to sign this.

 **Fred:** (skimming) What is this?

 **Avery:** It's a document, releasing me from legal trouble in case you get sick, die, permanently turn into a lizard, or something else.

 **Fred:** And what's with the picture of the unicorn at the bottom?

 **Avery:** Unicorns make people happy, so I put one there so you forget all of the unsettling things I just told you and happily agree to sign the paper!

 **Fred:** Oh, I get it! (signs)

 **Avery:** Ok, this is your last chance to back out. Are you really sure?

 **Fred:** Fire away!

 **Avery** _injects him with the mixture she just created and backs away._ **Fred** _starts to turn into a lizard and grow in size._

 **Avery:** (shocked) Holy mother of Megazod.

 **Ailuro** _and her team are testing out their suits near an airport._

 **Mylene:** I never really pictured myself as a hero, but I think I like it!

 **Lila:** Yeah, these invisibility suits are so cool!

 _They turn invisible and sneak up behind_ **Chloe.**

 **Both:** Hi Chloe!

 **Chloe:** Ahh! Don't mess with the one who has a dragon robot!

 **Ivan:** Technically it belongs to both of us.

 **Chloe:** Yeah, but I came up with the design.

 **Sabrina:** It's really cool, Chloe!

 **Max:** I still don't know how we did it, but we managed to create fully functional mind-reading helmets in just over six hours.

 **Sabrina:** I'm gonna try mine out! (turns on)

 **Chloe:** (thinking) _Sabrina's so talented, she and Max built those things themselves. All I did was sketch a dragon. I wish I could be more like her._

 **Sabrina:** You really mean that, Chloe?

 **Chloe:** You were reading my mind!? Uh...

 **Sabrina:** It's alright, you're perfect the way you are, you don't need to be like me, I think you're a great person.

 **Kim:** I am in love with these speed shoes! (runs around)

 **Alix:** Hah, I don't even need shoes! (runs so fast that she trips and falls) Ahh! See, I'm so fast that I can't run with these on. (moans)

 **Nino:** Hey everyone, check this out! (blasts sound waves from his gloves) I have MUSIC powers!

 **Ailuro:** Technically it's sonic waves.

 **Nino:** Can I at least pretend it's music?

 **Bridgette, Brandon, Jessica,** _and_ **Rusty** _exit the airport._

 **Bridgette:** Wow, Paris is so beautiful!

 **Jessica:** It's ok.

 **Bridgette:** Hey, are you all cast members too?

 **Ailuro:** Yes... that's what we are!

 **Bridgette:** Congratulations! I'm Bridgette, I play Marinette! What character are you?

 **Ailuro:** I'm an extra.

 **Brandon:** (looking at **Lila** ) Hey beautiful.

 **Lila:** No way, a flying cow!

 **Brandon:** (turns around) Where?

 **Lila** _turns invisible and walks away._

 **Brandon:** I didn't see any... where'd you go?

 **Jessica:** You look familiar.

 **Chloe:** So do you.

 **Jessica:** Hmm, I've seen your face before. Wait a second, you're Avery's sister, aren't you?

 **Chloe:** Whoa, how'd you know that?

 **Jessica:** I play her on the show, plus I have an excellent memory. All you need to do is wash the makeup off, let your hair down, add a few green streaks, throw on a T-shirt, and start acting like a four year-old boy. Simple.

 **Chloe:** That's really impressive, you've got her spot on!

 **Jessica:** I've been acting for a while. Not my most glamorous character, but whatever.

 **Kim:** Hi, I'm guessing you play Hiro.

 **Rusty:** Oh yeah, I play Hiro!

 **Kim:** That's really cool. I...

 **Rusty:** There I was, bungee jumping off a cliff, sharp rocks below me 100 feet down, I hit my head so hard, they say my memory got jumbled!

 **Kim:** Ok... I'd better go, talk to you later.

 **Rusty:** EXTREME!

 _The portal opens,_ **Lindsey** _and_ **Katrina** _jump through._

 **Nino:** Who are they?

 **Lindsey:** (runs to **Jessica** and hugs her) Avery! I was so worried about you!

 **Jessica:** Ok, someone get this freak off me!

 **Lindsey:** (stops) You're not Avery! And now I think I need a shower, 'cause I think I just hugged someone normal. Ew.

 **Katrina:** If you're not Avery, then where is she?

 **Jessica:** Who knows?

 **Ailuro:** I bet she's in San Fransokyo, that's where her team is based.

 **Katrina:** How'd you know that?

 **Ailuro:** Because we formed this team to interfere with the fight and stop Big Hero Miraculous from tearing itself apart.

 **Bridgette:** Whoa whoa whoa, I thought you were actors!

 **Ailuro:** Oh yeah, forgot about that lie. Whoops.

 **Lindsey:** Well, that's exactly why we came here, we can't let them kill each other, especially since our best friend is involved.

 **Brandon:** We wanna help too! Marinette is too majestic of a creature to die!

 **Bridgette:** Brandon, stop being creepy. No girl likes it. But seriously, count us in!

 **Katrina:** Come on, Felix is waiting for us!

 _Everyone goes through the portal and emerges in_ **Hiro's** _garage._

 **Felix:** Whoa, who are all these people?

 **Bridgette:** We're gonna help save your friends.

 **Felix** _and_ **Bridgette** _stare at each other for a while._

 **Chloe:** Does anyone else find this oddly familiar?

 _They snap out of it._

 **Felix:** Ok, so from what I know, Hiro and his team are all at SFIT right now, and Marinette's is somewhere in Paris. They'll be coming here to fight, it's up to us to stop them.

 **Ailuro:** Then let's get to it!

 **Now THIS is a chapter! Not one of my best since it's kind of chaotic, but still very eventful. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Chapter 8, let's go!**

 **Adrien:** We have to save Melody, it's the only way to get Hiro to back down.

 **Marinette:** But we can't all go, if we don't show up to the fight, then the other team will track us down and attack.

 **Rose:** I'll go. Jewel and Chris still don't know my identity, so they can't use anything against me.

 **Juleka:** I'll go with you, good luck, everyone.

 **Wasabi:** So, it looks like it's just the five of us then.

 **Marinette:** We can handle it. Besides, Avery's neutral.

 **Adrien:** Since when?

 **Marinette:** She came to my room and we chatted for a while, and I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell you about that.

 **Honey Lemon:** I guess it's not a big deal if we know, she just doesn't want her teammates to find out.

 **Tadashi:** As much as I hate to say this, we have to go fight my brother now.

 **Adrien:** Come on, it's best we just get this nightmare over with.

 _They exit. At SFIT,_ **Avery** _runs through the school until she bumps into_ **Hiro.**

 **Avery:** Hiro! You will not believe what I just did! It's so awesome!

 **Hiro:** What did you do?

 **Avery:** C'mon! (grabs his wrist and runs back to the lab)

 **Hiro:** Ok, what is it you're trying to show me? (opens door and walks in) All I see in here is Iggy and a couple of chemicals, but other than that... (turns around and sees **Fred** ) Ahhh! What is that!?

 **Avery:** It's Fred! I told you my plan would work!

 **Hiro:** Ok... but he can change back, right?

 **Fred:** (turns back into a human) That. Was. EPIC!

 **Hiro:** I'm gonna go prepare for battle, and stay out of this room for at least a week.

 **Fred:** Aw, I feel bad. I almost gave him a heart attack.

 **Avery:** Nah, it's not your fault. I was just so pumped that we did it, I didn't expect Hiro to freak out like that.

 **Fred:** He did that when he saw my mascot costume for the first time.

 **Avery:** Well, I guess we should get ready for battle too. *Sigh.* I don't wanna do this.

 **Fred:** To tell you the truth, I don't either, but after what happened with Marinette and Adrien, they can't be trusted anymore. We have to put an end to their reign of terror.

 **Avery:** I don't know. For some reason, I get the feeling they were telling the truth. But if they were, why would Alya lie to us? It doesn't make any sense.

 **Fred:** All I know is, we became heroes to help people, and this isn't exactly helping anyone. I wish we could all just sit down and calmly talk about this, but Marinette's not backing down.

 **Ladybug** _and her team arrive through the portal. They walk down the streets of San Fransokyo and stop in their tracks._

 **Cat Noir:** Now, we wait.

 **Tadashi:** I need to try to talk some sense into Hiro one last time before we do this. It can't end this way.

 **Ladybug:** Ok, but if anything goes wrong, you call us.

 **Tadashi:** Trust me, this'll work.

 **Honey Lemon:** (kisses **Tadashi** ) Good luck.

 **Tadashi:** I'll be back as soon as I can. You have nothing to worry about. (smiles)

 _In SFIT._

 **Avery:** Hey Alya, are you ready for this?

 **Alya:** More than ready. Marinette's an evil liar who must be destroyed.

 **Avery:** She sure didn't seem evil when I last talked to her.

 **Alya:** You talked to her!? When was this!?

 **Avery:** Oops.

 **Tadashi:** Hi Avery, Alya, have either of you seen Hiro? I really need to talk to him.

 **Avery:** He's right down...

 **Alya** _covers_ **Avery's** _mouth with her hand._

 **Alya:** Don't be silly, Avery, I'll show him where his brother is.

 **Tadashi:** Uh, why are you covering her mouth?

 **Alya:** So no one hears her scream. Now are we going or what?

 **Tadashi:** Why are your eyes all black? Alya, is everything alright?

 **Alya:** Come with me or I'll choke her! (wraps her arm around **Avery's** neck)

 **Tadashi:** Fine, show me where Hiro is.

 **Alya** _leads_ **Tadashi** _to an empty warehouse, her arms still wrapped around_ **Avery.**

 **Tadashi:** Ok, we're here, now where is he?

 **Alya:** Try walking closer to the back.

 **Tadashi:** Alright, and would you let Avery go?

 **Alya:** I thought you'd never ask. (pushes her forward)

 **Avery** _stumbles and falls on top of_ **Tadashi** _and a cage from the ceiling falls down on them and traps them._

 **Alya:** I can't believe you fell for that! And now, our heroes will have two more reasons to destroy each other! (exits)

 **Tadashi:** (stands up) Are you ok? Did she hurt you? (helps **Avery** up)

 **Avery:** I'm fine, but she sure isn't. I don't get it, why would Alya do something like this?

 **Tadashi:** Her eyes were all black, as if she weren't thinking for herself.

 **Avery:** That's got Jewel written all over it. Peeka, phase through the bars are get us out of here. Peeka? Peeka!? Oh no, she must be back at SFIT, I've gotta tell the others! (pulls out phone) Dead. Perfect.

 **Tadashi:** There has to be some other way out of here.

 **Avery:** I just realized something, if Alya's being controlled by Jewel, and she told us that Marinette and Adrien wanted to attack, and I know they didn't, but everyone else on my team believed her... that means Jewel and Chris set us up to fight! That's why Chris took Melody, because he saw how close she and Hiro were, so he took her to start up drama, and he knew that Ladybug didn't trust Melody for some reason. That's the only dead end. Why did Marinette think there was something fishy about her? She's just a kid.

 **Tadashi:** Mari has good instincts, but they aren't always right. Her heart is in the right place, but sometimes she does things that can make the situation worse.

 **Avery:** Well she's in huge trouble now, because I know Alya will blame what happened to us on her. And Peeka, I just hope Alya doesn't find her. If Jewel really is behind this, she could be in serious danger too.

 **Wasabi** _is looking at his watch, concerned._

 **Wasabi:** Tadashi should be back by now, where is he? And why isn't he calling?

 **Cat Noir:** I have a very bad feeling about this.

 **Ladybug:** Hey, it's gonna be ok.

 **Cat Noir:** No it isn't, we know what the other team is capable of, and it doesn't help that Tadashi's missing and Butterfly and Volpina aren't going to help back us up. There's no way we can beat them like this, and... what if I lose you?

 **Ladybug:** That won't happen, I promise.

 **Cat Noir:** You can't promise something if you don't know what the future holds.

 **Ladybug:** But I believe we can do it, I know we can. Sure, we might seem weaker, but we're Ladybug and Cat Noir, a team to rule all teams!

 **Cat Noir:** The perfect duo.

 **Ladybug:** Exactly! And we've got Honey and Wasabi to help, and they've got some pretty great weapons too, we'll be fine. As long as I have Lucky Charm...

 **Cat Noir:** And I have Cataclysm...

 **Ladybug:** We're capable of anything.

 **Track 08: Keep Holding On**

 **Keep Holding On**

 **Ladybug:**

 **You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in. Keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong! 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close, and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah! Keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong! 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **Hear me when I say, when I say I believe!**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny!**

 **Both:**

 **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly!**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da da da.**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **Just stay strong! 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say!**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Nothing you could do!**

 **Both:**

 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Keep holding on! Keep holding on! There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

 _The two teams meet in the center of the city._

 **Alya:** We know you took Avery, so surrender her and we might go easy on you.

 **Cat Noir:** We didn't take Avery, you took Tadashi!

 **Gogo:** No, we didn't. Avery went missing, and Alya was the last one who saw her. She said she saw you and your teammates kidnap her!

 **Ladybug:** None of us set foot in SFIT except for Tadashi, and now he's gone.

 **Paon:** That isn't exactly case closed. You could've had Tadashi stand guard wherever you guys took her, and then accuse us of taking him when you already know exactly where he is, so spill!

 **Wasabi:** That's ridiculous, why would we do that?

 **Hiro:** You tell us.

 **Ladybug:** How about the fact that Alya's been lying to you and sabotaging us?

 **Alya:** Prove it!

 **Ladybug:** We will!

 **Honey Lemon:** Uh, Ladybug, we have no proof.

 **Ladybug:** Oh. Right.

 **Hiro:** Whatever, let's finish this. Baymax, charge.

 **Baymax:** I cannot charge without my charging station.

 **Hiro:** (facepalms) No, charge at her! (points to **Ladybug** )

 **Baymax:** My programming prevents me from harming a human being.

 **Hiro:** Fine, I'll just do it myself.

 **Hiro** _sends a wave of microbots towards_ **Ladybug,** _she spins her yo-yo as fast as she can to block them off._

 **Hiro:** You can't do the forever, you're no match for me!

 **Ladybug:** I thought you still had a heart, I was planning on going easy on you, but I was wrong. Your own brother tries to make peace with you and you lock him awy somewhere!

 **Hiro:** Tadashi was never in my lab! And you almost let Avery die the first time, and now she and Melody are gone!

 **Ladybug:** None of that was my fault!

 **Hiro:** I can't believe you, she still thought you had good in you, and then you do this!

 **Ladybug:** For the millionth time, I never took Avery! (uses her yo-yo to slice through the microbots, run towards **Hiro,** and tackle him) Lucky Charm! (a camera appeared) Oh come on, are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do with this?

 **Hiro:** Nothing.

 _Microbots raise them onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper._

 **Cat Noir:** Ladybug!

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh no, this has gone too far, what do we do?

 **Gogo:** Is he crazy? She used her powers, she'll kill him!

 **Fred:** We've gotta get up there.

 **Gogo:** Use your weird lizard form!

 **Fred:** That's a disaster waiting to happen. Too short to reach the top, too heavy to climb up there without completely destroying the place.

 **Wasabi:** Cat Noir, is your stick long enough?

 **Cat Noir:** It extends infinitely, but only I'll be able to get up there.

 **Fred:** Wait, we could use Baymax!

 **Cat Noir** _starts extending his staff, only to have it knocked down by_ **Gogo.**

 **Gogo:** Nice try, but we're not letting you get anywhere near Hiro!

 **Cat Noir:** Well you're not getting up there to attack Ladybug! Cataclysm! (runs over to **Baymax** and destroys his rocket thrusters)

 **Baymax:** I am unable to fly, damaging my ability as a healthcare companion.

 **Gogo:** Are you kidding me!?

 _Both teams start to fight._

 **Ailuro:** Everyone freeze!

 **Cat Noir:** Hey, it's that panda girl! And... who are all of you?

 **Chloe:** You know who we are.

 **Cat Noir:** Chloe? Is that you in there?

 **Ivan:** I'm here too.

 **Chloe:** I designed the dragon bot!

 **Nino:** You guys shouldn't be fighting, it's not cool. Wait, Alya? You're in on this?

 **Alya:** Yes, Marinette must be destroyed!

 **Nino:** But she's your best friend!

 **Alya:** Not anymore.

 **Nino:** What's going on with you?

 **Alya:** Nothing, now leave me alone!

 **Mylene:** Why is she acting so strange?

 **Alix:** Something's really wrong here.

 **Felix:** Guys, look up there!

 **Jessica:** We have to stop them, any ideas?

 **Peeka** _flies into the scene, unnoticed._

 **Peeka:** Guys! I know where Avery is!

 _No one can hear her over everyone talking at once._

 **Peeka:** *sigh* Hey everyone! I know exactly what's going on here!

 _She still goes unheard. She flies to_ **Gogo.**

 **Peeka:** Gogo!

 **Gogo:** Peeka? What are you doing here?

 **Peeka:** I'll explain in a second, can you quiet them down?

 **Gogo:** EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

 _The crowd silences._

 **Peeka:** I have the solutions to all your problems, if you'll bother to listen to me.

 **Cat Noir:** Peeka? When did you get here? Why aren't you with Avery?

 **Peeka:** I'll ask the questions! As all of you know, each Kwami is bonded to its Miraculous and whoever is holding it at the time, so I can sense her presence. I know where Avery is, I also know where Tadashi is, and I also know who took them to their current location. It's not Ladybug, it's not Hiro, it's Alya! Why, you may ask? Because Jewel is using a mind control device on her! She used the same device on Melody in order to get to Alya in the first place, and also to mess with Marinette by giving her reasons to be suspicious of Melody! Chris took her because he knew that it would start up drama, split the team apart, and make you all nearly kill each other, but I'm here to stop it!

 **Fred:** Wait, how do you know all this?

 **Peeka:** I... I don't know, I just do, I guess.

 **Alya:** She's making all that up!

 **Kim:** Cut the act, we know you're not really Alya!

 **Alya:** Come on guys, you don't really believe this, right? I mean, after all, this is coming from a yellow and black shrimp who's spent centuries living in a comb!

 **Paon:** How do you know so much about the Bee Miraculous?

 **Alya:** Uh, Marinette told me? Avery told me? They both did? I don't remember!

 **Wasabi:** We've caught you red handed, Jewel. Felix, take her back to Hiro's house, see if you can get her out of that trance.

 **Felix:** I'll do what I can.

 **Bridgette:** Can I help?

 **Felix:** Sure, let's go.

 _They exit with_ **Alya.**

 **Peeka:** But we still have one problem... (looks up at the roof) That's happening. I'd better go up there.

 **Cat Noir:** No, it's too risky for any of us to go up there. We'll have to let them finish it. We have no other choice. (transforms back)

 **Nino:** Adrien, it's gonna be ok.

 **Adrien:** No it isn't, I'm about to lose either my girlfriend or one of my best friends, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!

 **Nino:** We just have to think positive, hope for the best. Maybe they'll just stop.

 **Adrien:** (sniffling through his tears) You don't know them like I do. So stubborn, so persistent, it won't end well. But it was great while it lasted.

 **Adrien** _has several flashbacks._ **Cat Noir** _extends his staff and looks through the window, where he sees_ **Marinette.**

 **Cat Noir:** Marinette! (runs in, unties) I...I can't believe it! If Tikki sensed Ladybug, and you're the only one in here...that means...

 **Marinette:** Yes, I'm Ladybug. Pretty pathetic, right?

 **Cat Noir:** Not at all, my lady.

 **Marinette** _puts her earrings back on and rushes to_ **Adrien.** _She slides his ring back on his finger and_ **Plagg** _emerges._

 **Marinette:** (cries) Adrien.

 **Adrien:** Marinette, it's ok.

 **Marinette:** No! You're dying.

 **Adrien:** No I'm not, your powers, you can change everything back.

 **Marinette:** It might not work!

 **Adrien:** Sure it will.

 _Later._

 **Baymax:** Love.

 **Ladybug:** Huh?

 **Baymax:** Love is the ultimate source of healing.

 **Ladybug:** Love.

 **Adrien:** Ladybug, what are you...?

 **Ladybug** _and_ **Adrien** _kiss._ _Later on,_ **Adrien** _and_ **Hiro** _are talking over video chat._

 **Adrien:** This is too risky, I can't let her do it!

 **Hiro:** We have to stop her!

 **Adrien:** How? Marinette can be pretty stubborn.

 **Hiro:** If she wouldn't tell me, maybe she'd tell you, I mean, the second I met her, all she did was crush on you.

 **Cat Noir** _is watching_ **Ladybug** _train_ **Paon.**

 **Cat Noir:** Ugh, listen to her. Here I am, the guy who saved Gogo, and she calls him amazing.

 **Hiro:** I take it you're jealous.

 **Cat Noir:** Is it that obvious?

 **Hiro:** It's ok, it's perfectly natural, besides, I don't think she has feelings for him, she's just being a good coach.

 _Back to reality._

 **Adrien:** (crying) What am I doing? Hiro said himself, memories are just a thing of the past. We have to look towards the future.

 **Nino:** You shouldn't ignore them completely. Then you'll forget what's really important. And you know what's important.

 **Adrien:** You're right, and I have a feeling they know, too. They just need to realize it.

 ***UPDATE* I changed the part where Baymax takes Alya back to Felix and Bridgette. I didn't realize the plot hole I dug by making Baymax leave in this chapter, you'll understand when the next chapter is posted. This is the longest and most emotional chapter I have ever written. See you soon, we'll see where the final battle between Ladybug and Hiro takes us!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ladybug and Hiro

**Chapter 9, let's get to it!**

 **Ladybug** _and_ **Hiro** _are walking towards each other, ready to duel, not holding anything back._

 **Ladybug:** I didn't want it to end this way, but it looks like your time is up.

 **Hiro:** If I go down, I'll be sure you go down with me.

 **Ladybug:** We'll see about that.

 **Track 09: Top of the World**

 **Top of the World**

 **All:**

 **Yeah oh! Yeah oh! On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! Dying on top of the world!**

 **Hiro:**

 **I remember the nights, caught up in dreaming my goodbyes, watching the door, for anything more than an ordinary life! I remember the days,**

 **Fred:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Hiro:**

 **new beginnings on an open page,**

 **Fred:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Hiro:**

 **with something to prove,**

 **Fred and Gogo:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Hiro:**

 **and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray.**

 **Fred and Gogo:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Hiro:**

 **Here I am, living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own! On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! I'm dying on top of the world!**

 **Ladybug:** I still don't get what the camera is for, but I'll still take you down.

 _She dodges_ **Hiro's** _microbot attacks and hits them back at him with her yo-yo._

 **Ladybug:**

 **I remember the lies,**

 **Adrien:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **caught up in building paradise,**

 **Adrien:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **the angels were slaves,**

 **Adrien:**

 **Oh whoa.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **and demons behaved, and everything was alright.**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **Alright.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **Here I am, living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own! On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! I'm dying on top of the world!**

 **Wasabi:** Whoa, it's really getting intense up there.

 _The two_ start _to circle each other,_ **Ladybug** _spinning her yo-yo at rapid speed,_ **Hiro** _aiming his microbots._

 **Paon:** You guys! Stop!

 **All:**

 **Yeah oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **I hear the crowds beneath me,**

 **All:**

 **Yeah oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **I'm wishing they could reach me,**

 **All:**

 **Yeah oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **But I'm on top of the world**

 **All:**

 **Yeah oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **up here I'm dying alone. Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness!**

 **All:**

 **It's all been a show, too late to confess!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence, innocence!**

 **All:**

 **On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! I'm dying on top of the world!**

 **Hiro** _pushes_ **Ladybug** _off the roof with his microbots._

 **All:**

 **Yeah oh! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! Yeah oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **Dying on top of the world.**

 **Hiro:** What have I done!? Baymax, catch her!

 **Baymax:** My thrusters have disintegrated.

 _Without thinking, he jumps off the roof after her._

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh no, Hiro!

 **Adrien:** I've got an idea, quickly, get Baymax's armor off and bring him over here!

 _A couple heroes pull off the armor._ **Adrien** _lays_ **Baymax** _face-up._ **Ladybug** _and_ **Hiro** _land on top of him, unharmed._

 **Hiro:** I...I'm so sorry. In the heat of the moment, I just...

 **Ladybug:** It's ok, I'm just happy you're alright. You were crazy to jump after me.

 **Hiro:** I felt so guilty, it just felt like the right thing to do, you know? I almost took your life away from you, so it was only fair that I took mine.

 _They hug._

 **Ladybug:** (crying) Never scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you, both physically and emotionally.

 **Hiro:** I promise, nothing will ever split us up again.

 **Ladybug:** I still don't understand what the camera is for. (presses button, revealing images from the past) It's us when we first met!

 **Hiro:** Yeah, you were up against the wall trying to hide your Adrien poster!

 **Ladybug:** And then you made me practice what I was gonna say to him on you...

 **Hiro:** And that failed...

 **Ladybug:** Hey, it's that day you gave me a ride to school on Baymax!

 **Hiro:** That was when you learned our secret.

 **Ladybug:** And impressed Adrien. (smiling at the picture, which showed her and **Adrien** watching **Gogo** race **Kim** and **Alix** )

 **Hiro:** Ha, the rollercoaster.

 **Ladybug:** That was so much fun. Remember how Adrien and Avery were afraid to go on it and they ended up going on something even scarier?

 **Adrien:** We don't talk about that anymore.

 **Hiro:** The camping trip, that was the best!

 **Ladybug:** Yeah, and I know why!

 **Hiro:** Come on, you know that's not the only reason, just a really big part of it!

 **Ladybug:** (laughs) We've been through a lot over the past two years.

 **Hiro:** Yep, and you know what? Through all the pain and suffering that happened during that time, it's been worth it.

 **Ladybug:** So, I guess memories aren't just a thing of the past to you anymore.

 **Hiro:** You can't live without them, even if you try to throw away the past, it always finds its way back.

 **Ladybug:** I'd better do this before I change back. (throws the camera up in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (a swarm of ladybugs repair all the damage from the fight, including **Baymax's** thrusters, and then she transforms back into **Marinette** )

 **Gogo:** There's something you both need to know. Well, a couple things.

 **Peeka:** I'd better explain it.

 **Marinette:** Peeka? Why aren't you with Avery?

 **Peeka:** We were separated when Alya kidnapped her and Tadashi.

 **Hiro:** Wait, Alya's behind this? Why?

 **Peeka:** You know what? Let me start from the beginning.

 _The scene changes to the warehouse where_ **Avery** _and_ **Tadashi** _are trapped._

 **Avery:** *sigh* We're never getting out of here.

 **Tadashi:** Don't lose hope, maybe someone will find us.

 _The team approaches outside._

 **Avery:** What was that!? Who's there!?

 _They all enter._

 **Avery:** You came! *gasp* Are you all friends again?

 **Marinette:** Yep, now stand back, we're busting you out.

 _Everyone pulls out their weapons._

 **Gogo:** Duck and cover!

 **Peeka:** Let's not get crazy, I've got this. (phases inside the lock and unlocks it)

 **Tadashi:** We're free!

 **Avery:** I'm so happy you're ok, I was so worried Alya got you and took you to Jewel.

 **Peeka:** Hey, I'd never let that happen.

 **Hiro:** C'mon everyone, it's time we paid those Fujitas a visit.

 **Hi, so I'm upset. This chapter went on for too long, so I tried to copy and paste the second half into chapter ten, but for whatever reason, it's gone! I must have just missed the copy button but thought I clicked it, and I had already cut and saved the second half out, so now I have to rewrite all of it, and it probably won't be as good, so yeah, triggered. Anyway, I'll see you in a while, because I don't feel like rewriting all of my previous work right now.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Change From Within

**Yes! I saved the chapter! My computer was just being stubborn! Whew, that was close!**

 _In the garage._

 **Hiro:** The plan is simple.

 **Adrien:** Uh, not really, sounds pretty complicated.

 **Wasabi:** I'm with Adrien on this one.

 **Hiro:** Alright, let's go over it again.

 **Marinette:** Butterfly and Volpina are already based in Fujita HQ. Jewel and Chris are currently unaware of their presence, but they don't know where the enemies are. Paon will keep us updated by staying in contact with them and using the tracking device on his shield to lead us to there.

 **Hiro:** Once we get there, security will be tight. Be alert, be aware of your surroundings, you never know what could be lurking around the corner.

 **Marinette:** Our objective is to locate and rescue Melody and defeat Jewel and Chris once and for all, but we need to be fast, silent, and powerful.

 **Hiro:** They may think they have the upper hand, but now there's even more of us, and if we combine our power, we'll have a guaranteed win.

 **Sabrina:** But we're not really heroes, we just formed this team to stop you from fighting.

 **Ailuro:** You were willing to help me and step out of your comfort zones to fight for what you believe in. I didn't make any of you join my team, you all chose to, so that's already a step forward on the path to becoming superheroes.

 **Chloe:** Yeah, I guess you're right!

 **Avery:** Woo! Let's go!

 _The team arrives._

 **Apidae:** This place is even creepier than their last lair.

 **Ladybug:** Paon, do you have the locations of Butterfly and Volpina?

 **Paon:** According to my shield, they're actually coming right towards us.

 **Volpina:** Paon! I'm so glad you're all here, and not at each others' throats!

 **Cat Noir:** Yep, we worked it out. So, any idea where the Fujitas and Melody are?

 **Butterfly:** No, this place is huge, we haven't found anything.

 **Hiro:** Ok, I say we split up and...

 **All:** Hiro!

 **Ladybug:** No offense, but that never works. You know that. We have to stick together.

 **Hiro:** Ok, everyone, follow Ladybug's lead!

 **Ladybug** _leads them through Fujita HQ, but they end up getting lost and tired._

 **Apidae:** Uhh, my feet are killing me.

 **Cat Noir:** I haven't had any food in weeks!

 **Paon:** But we've only been here an hour.

 **Cat Noir:** Well it feels like it's been that long!

 **Paon:** I guess I can't argue with that! Ladybug, have we made any progress?

 **Ladybug:** (weakly) We'll find them eventually, we just have to keep going. (falls on her knees)

 **Cat Noir:** Ladybug, we need to rest. If we fight them like this, they'll take us all down. We need to rebuild our energy. We're all tired and we still haven't found them. As long as they don't find us, a short rest stop won't hurt anybody.

 **Ladybug:** I guess you're right.

 **Chris** _walks to where_ **Melody** _is imprisoned._

 **Chris:** Ha, the second my cousin comes back she's gonna take you out!

 **Melody:** Chris, don't do this to yourself. If you or Jewel tries to hurt me, you'll be sorry.

 **Chris:** I'm not afraid of you, I know you don't really have powers.

 **Melody:** There you go again, denying what's obvious and right in front of you. I'm trying to help you, but you're just bringing this upon yourself. You're not getting the Miraculouses if my power sets off the explosion.

 **Chris:** How do you know about the Miraculouses?

 **Melody:** I wasn't born yesterday. What I want to know is why you're helping your cousin in the first place. All she does is abuse and torment you. You know you're not her slave, you can leave this place, lead your own life, stop living in her shadow.

 **Chris:** But this is the way it's been since we were kids. My mom raised me to be a Fujita, and her sister raised Jewel to be one. We spent hours every day after school and on weekends training our fighting skills. Jewel was always better than me, so she would help me train in exchange for me doing everything for her. Homework, chores, let's just say, she lived the easy life, I only had it easy because I'm related to her. I was almost locked away with my mom and aunt, but I think Jewel might have a soft spot for me. That or she just wants me to keep making her life easier for her.

 **Melody:** So, you never really wanted the Miraculouses, just the two previous Fujitas.

 **Chris:** *sigh* I guess you're right. To tell you the truth, I never really cared about being powerful. I just wanted to please my family.

 **Melody:** I know what that's like. But guess what? Jewel's not here, you can run away, and if you let me go, her life will be spared.

 **Chris:** You're right! (he lets **Melody** out of her shackles and the cell and they start to run away)

 **Jewel:** Leaving so soon?

 **Chris:** You're not the boss of me anymore!

 **Jewel:** Aw, how cute, the bad boy's saving the little girl, too bad I have to do this! (shoves them back into the cell, locks it, and sets the key on fire with a match.) It's the end of the line!

 **Chris:** Got anymore bright ideas?

 **Apidae's** _voice echos through the halls. The sound is faint, but_ **Melody** _can still hear it. She looks at_ **Chris** _and winks, then takes a deep breath._

 **My Last Breath**

 **Melody:**

(A capella)

 **Hold on to me, love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was "I love you and I'm not afraid." Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath! Safe inside myself! Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight!**

 **Apidae:** Do you guys hear that?

 **Honey Lemon:** Hear what?

 **Apidae:** Someone singing in the distance. It can't be Jewel since she sounds like a cat in a blender, so it must be Melody! (she starts singing and following the sound of **Melody's** voice, everyone else following behind her)

 **Apidae:**

 **I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree.**

 **Melody:**

 **Come find me.**

 **Apidae:**

 **I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears! Holding my last breath! Safe inside myself! Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight!**

 **Melody:**

 **Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here. But still you wake and know the truth. No one's there!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Say goodnight, don't be afraid, calling me, calling me as you fade to black! Say goodnight.**

 **Melody:**

 **Holding my last breath!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Don't be afraid.**

 **Melody:**

 **Safe inside myself!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Calling me, calling.**

 **Melody:**

 **Are all my thoughts of you,**

 **Both:**

 **sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.**

 **Apidae:**

 **Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight. Holding my last breath.**

 **Apidae** _arrives at the scene._

 **Jewel:** Would you stop singing? You're making my ears bleed.

 **Melody:** No I won't, because I know Big Hero Miraculous will save us. (gives a small nod to **Apidae** )

 **Jewel:** How many times must I say it? Your heroes aren't coming. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't already destroyed each other. I even took measures to hypnotize Alya and have her lock up Avery and Tadashi. She'll be going back to blast them away later.

 **Apidae:** Oh, she will?

 **Jewel:** Yes... Apidae!? How'd you get out!?

 **Apidae:** Excellent question. Here's the answer!

 _Everyone runs into the room._

 **Jewel:** What!? But, you're supposed to be fighting!

 **Hiro:** We were.

 **Ladybug:** But not anymore!

 **Jewel:** And, who are all of these guys?

 **Nino:** We're superheroes too, dude!

 **Lila:** If you wanna get through BHM, you'll have to get through us first!

 **Jewel:** I'll have you know I'm prepared to do that.

 **Katrina:** You know, if you take drastic actions, you might just lose your oh-so important high school status.

 **Jewel:** Wannabe? Is that you?

 **Katrina:** It's Katrina! And guess who else is here? Lindsey!

 **Jewel:** Who?

 **Katrina:** Freaky Emo?

 **Jewel:** Oh yeah, I know her!

 **Lindsey:** Yeah... Let's take her down!

 _The heroes charge at her, but due to the fact that there's so many of them, she easily slips away._

 **Honey Lemon:** Where'd she go?

 **Chris:** You guys should get out of here, now, before she comes back!

 **Apidae:** And why should we trust you? Just because Jewel locked you up doesn't mean we have to take pity on you. For all we know, you locked yourself in there on purpose to trick us.

 **Melody:** No Apidae, he's really changed! I helped him realize that he has good in him, and I knew it from the start, and I'm sure Jewel's not all bad too.

 **Apidae:** This could be another one of her blackouts.

 **Melody:** No, it's not, this is really me talking.

 **Ladybug:** She's telling the truth, her pupils are normal.

 **Chris:** Avery, please, I'm begging you, leave. I...I can't stand to see her hurt you.

 **Apidae:** You actually care about me?

 **Chris:** I always have. I was too scared to say anything because Jewel hated you, but I always secretly liked you.

 **Apidae:** Whoa. I never would've guessed, I always thought that...

 **Chris:** She's coming, run!

 **Apidae:** No, not until we get you both out of there!

 **Jewel** _crashes through the wall in_ **Chris's** _robot suit._

 **Kim:** Ok... we're dead.

 **Hiro:** Not necessarily. Chloe, Ivan, you guys ready?

 **Both:** Yep!

 **Hiro:** Fred?

 **Fred:** Of course!

 **Hiro:** Baymax?

 **Baymax:** This will be sick.

 **Hiro:** That's right, buddy! Now, go!

 **Hiro** _rides on_ **Baymax** _while he flies around the robot, launching his rocket fist, while_ **Hiro** _attacks it with his microbots._ **Chloe** _and_ **Ivan** _charge at it with the dragon bot,_ **Fred** _transforms and starts to attack the robot, and the rest of the heroes ambush it with their weapons._

 **Jewel:** You can't beat me, this robot is made of several rare earth metals, nearly indestructible.

 **Chris:** She's not bluffing, but keep fighting! I know you can figure something out!

 **Jewel:** I've had it with you! (breaks the cell open and makes the robot grab **Chris** )

 **Apidae:** No!

 **Jewel:** Oh, shut up! (kicks her in the head, making her pass out)

 **Hiro:** Apidae!

 **Melody:** STOP IT!

 _Using all of her energy, she fires random objects from around the room in all directions._

 **Wasabi:** What's going on!?

 **Cat Noir:** It's Melody! But, how?

 **Ladybug:** I don't know, but whatever she's doing seems to be distracting Jewel.

 **Jewel** _drops_ **Chris, Baymax** _catches him._

 **Hiro:** You alright?

 **Chris:** Yeah, kinda choked, but don't worry about me, Apidae needs you.

 **Hiro:** Everyone, don't stop fighting!

 **Baymax** _lands and they walk over to_ **Apidae.**

 **Baymax:** Avery is unconscious. Still alive, but it was a critical hit.

 **Chris:** Oh no, this is all my fault!

 **Hiro:** No it isn't.

 **Chris:** Why are you letting me off easy? I don't get it.

 **Hiro:** Because, if I learned anything during my time as a hero, it's that the "bad guys" aren't always bad people, they just made some mistakes.

 **Melody's** _rampage suddenly ends and everything falls to the floor. She collapses._

 **Hiro:** Melody!

 **Melody:** Stay...stay away from me.

 **Hiro:** Why?

 **Melody:** It's my powers, they're at the point of bursting, get your friends and go, go as far as you can.

 **Hiro:** No, we're not leaving you. Everything's gonna be alright, trust me.

 **Melody:** But my powers are triggered by strong emotions, and, she hurt Chris and Apidae!

 **Hiro:** Shh, everything's ok, Baymax is taking care of them right now, they'll be fine. I need you to calm down.

 **Melody** _takes a few deep breaths until the energy inside her weakens._

 **Hiro:** Stay here, I'm gonna go bring Jewel to her downfall. (runs off)

 **Ok, I'm not totally sure, but there's about 2-3 chapters left of this story. Probably 3, but it all depends on what I decide to do for the finale, how much actual story will be left before the finale, and there will definitely be an epilogue, you'll probably guess what it's about after reading the next chapter I post. See you then!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Miraculous Battle

**Here we go, Chapter 11!**

 **Apidae** _wakes up in a strange, dark, space. She stands up and looks around at the blank darkness around her. Suddenly, a young woman, about 19, wearing a long white gown steps out of the shadows. She has long black hair and ghostly pale skin, and appears to almost be floating as she walks._

 **Apidae:** Who are you? Where am I?

 **Aria:** I am Aria, I was the previous Apidae, the last one before you.

 **Apidae:** What? But, Peeka said you died centuries ago. Am I... dead?

 **Aria:** No, just unconscious. Jewel hit you hard. Don't worry, you'll wake up soon.

 **Apidae:** I still don't get it. What are you doing here?

 **Aria:** I came to explain a few things, but you must promise to never tell anyone.

 **Apidae:** I promise, but, why are you telling me, of all people?

 **Aria:** You'll find out soon. You see, while I died in the past, I actually grew up in a future timeline.

 **Apidae:** Whoa, time travel, sweet!

 **Aria:** (chuckles) Thought you'd like that. When I was a young girl, I traveled through time, searching for solutions to my problems. I was around your age when my necklace broke, (showing her a necklace with a broken pendant, loose wires hanging out of it) so I was stuck in the past, unable to get back home. I thought I was doomed. One day, I was digging in the sand, and I found the Bee Comb. That was when I met Peeka and became Apidae. I used my powers to fight in wars against enemy countries. Many warriors mocked me, they felt a girl had no place on the battlefield, especially not one so delicate looking. But I never let that discourage me. I was stuck in this new life, and I had to adapt to it. Little did I know I only had four years left.

 **Apidae:** Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Hmm...

 **Aria:** What is it?

 **Apidae:** I'm sorry, it's just, your time travel necklace, why does it look so familiar?

 **Aria:** Maybe we've met before, you never know.

 **Apidae:** Well, have we?

 **Aria:** You'll have to answer that for yourself. You see, time doesn't just move forward in a straight line. Sometimes, it can move in a circle. I'm just one of those people who's immortal in a sense. I just keep coming back.

 **Apidae:** Wow, well, I'm honored to meet you.

 **Aria:** We'll be getting to know each other a lot better, I'm sure.

 _A bright light fills the darkness._

 **Apidae:** What's happening?

 **Aria:** You're returning to the real world. Good luck, Avery.

 **Apidae** _wakes up to find_ **Baymax** _and_ **Chris.**

 **Baymax:** She has regained consciousness.

 **Chris:** Good. Apidae, is everything alright?

 **Apidae:** Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's go take her down!

 **Chris:** Easy, you need to rest.

 **Apidae:** No, I can't let Aria down, I have to do this.

 **Chris:** Who's Aria?

 **Apidae:** I'll explain later, now come on, we've gotta go help our team!

 **Chris:** Wait, you want my help? Are you sure you're ok?

 **Apidae:** We can't hold grudges, it gets us nowhere.

 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir, you know what to do!

 **Cat Noir:** Cataclysm! (destroys the robot, **Jewel** falls to the ground.)

 **Jewel:** Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that!

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah, we'll see about that.

 **Ladybug:** Not so tough now, huh?

 **Jewel:** Actually... (pulls **Hiro's** helmet off)

 **Hiro:** Hey! What are you...? Oh no, the neurotransmitter.

 **Chloe:** Uh, can you speak English?

 **Jewel** _makes the microbots take every Miraculous in the room. (Except for the Panda)_

 **Marinette:** No!

 **Rose:** What do we do now?

 **Avery:** Come on, Marinette, you must have a backup plan!

 **Marinette:** I...don't.

 **Nathaniel:** It's over, we're finished!

 **Ailuro:** No you're not!

 **Juleka:** Ailuro! You still have your Miraculous!

 **Jewel:** Wait, what!? There's a Panda Miraculous!?

 **Ailuro:** Yep, and I think it's about time you got a taste of my superpower!

 **Jewel:** Fine, but first... (she pulls a chair from behind a wall with **Jade Turtle** tied to it)

 **Adrien:** Master Fu! Let him go, Jewel!

 **Jewel:** Alright, as you wish! (pulls his bracelet off, taking away his immortality, causing him to start aging.)

 **All:** NO!

 **Marinette:** Ailuro... make her pay.

 **Jewel** _puts on each Miraculous one by one, awakening all of the Kwami._

 **Tikki:** Oh no, I'm so sorry, Marinette!

 **Plagg:** Great, I'm stuck with Princess Crazy!

 **Peeka:** If you hurt Avery I'll unleash a plague on your whole family!

 **Plagg:** You can actually do that?

 **Peeka:** *sigh* No.

 **Wayzz:** Master... how could you!?

 **Nooroo:** Oh no, not another evil master!

 **Jinxx:** You're wasting your time. Our masters will save us, right guys?

 **Juleka:** Sorry Jinxx, I don't think that's possible.

 **Myyst:** Well, what about the rest of you?

 **Fred:** We'll try, but she's really powerful now.

 **Jewel:** TRANSFORM ME! (she transforms into an all-powerful being, rising into the air, dark energy surrounding her body)

 **Fred:** We're doomed.

 **Hiro:** Yeah, especially since she still has my helmet.

 **Ailuro:** Don't give up, guys! I have an idea, but it'll be risky.

 **Marinette:** I'll do anything to save Master Fu, what's your plan?

 **Ailuro:** When I say so, we all go at her at once, fighting with everything we've got, and while she's trying to fight off the rest of us, that'll give all of you a chance to snatch your Miraculouses back and for Hiro to get his helmet.

 **Alix:** Sounds good to me.

 **Jessica:** Yeah! Go Big Hero Miraculous!

 _Everyone starts to attack her at once._

 **Jewel:** Tail of Fear! (blasts beams at all of the heroes attacking her, trapping them in nightmare-like visions, although while she's distracted, **Adrien** takes his ring back)

 **Jewel:** Hey! Give that back!

 **Adrien:** Not a chance. (places it back on his finger, **Plagg** emerges)

 **Plagg:** Adrien! I don't think I've ever been happier to see you!

 **Adrien:** No time to talk, Plagg, Claws Out! (transforms)

 **Jewel:** You may have your powers back, but you're still no match for me! (thrusts microbots at him, he dodges them)

 **Marinette:** Look out, Cat Noir!

 **Jewel:** How many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business!?

 **Marinette** _starts to run around the room, being chased by the microbots._ **Rose** _takes this opportunity to reclaim the Moth, Fox, and Peacock Miraculouses._ **Jewel** _doesn't notice, too occupied with_ **Marinette.**

 **Jewel:** Hypno Song!

 _Nothing happens._

 **Jewel:** I said... Hypno Song! Why isn't it working?

 **Volpina:** I might know why.

 **Jewel:** Huh?

 **Butterfly:** You mess with one of us...

 **Paon:** You get all three of us!

 **All three:** Miraculous 3!

 _They start to fight her._

 **Jewel:** I still have the Ladybug, Bee, and Turtle. Super Wings! (sprouts wings)

 **Avery:** Hey, she can already fly without the wings! How is that fair?

 **Jewel:** Doesn't matter, but what does matter is it's over for you, and I can take pleasure in bringing the most weird and annoying kid from school to her downfall.

 **Marinette:** Hiro, Kim, Chloe, Ivan, I've got an idea to get your helmet and the rest of the Miraculouses back, but I'm gonna need your help.

 **Ivan:** What's the plan?

 _Behind_ **Jewel,** _the dragon bot towers over her._

 **Avery:** (smiles) You know, Jewel. I'd be careful if I were you. My teammates, they won't go easy on you for what you've done to us.

 **Jewel:** Please. Your BHM buddies, they're pathetic. They don't know anything about the Fujitas or what we stand for. If you think you can defeat me, that is your saddest joke yet!

 **Kim** _runs up the robot's back with his speed shoes, his arms around_ **Hiro** _and_ **Marinette.** _He throws them off the dragon's head and they land on top of_ **Jewel.** **Hiro** _takes his helmet back and puts it on while_ **Marinette** _grabs her earrings and the bee comb._ **Jewel** _transforms back into her normal self, only with the Turtle outfit._ **Marinette** _tosses the comb to_ **Avery** _and puts her earrings on._

 **Marinette:** Tikki, Spots On!

 **Avery:** Peeka, Stripes On!

 **Jewel:** What!?

 **Apidae:** Not so tough now, huh?

 **Jewel:** You forgot, I still have the bracelet.

 **Alya:** You also forgot about me.

 **Jewel:** Alya?

 **Felix:** And we're here too.

 **Alya:** Word of advice, when you're using someone, don't give them an awesome supersuit!

 **Alya** _blasts_ **Jewel** _with electricity,_ **Nino** _joins her with a soundwave attack. The Turtle Miraculous flies off_ **Jewel's** _wrist._

 **Nino:** Someone get the bracelet!

 **Ladybug** _and_ **Jewel** _run after it._ **Ladybug** _grabs the bracelet first, but_ **Jewel** _tries to yank it out of her hand._

 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir, catch! (tosses it to him)

 **Cat Noir** _runs to_ **Master Fu.**

 **Cat Noir:** Hurry, put this on!

 **Master Fu:** No Adrien, it-it's too late.

 **Cat Noir:** No, don't say that, I can still save you!

 **Master Fu:** My time is running short. I trust that you and your friends will keep the Turtle Miraculous safe until you find it a new owner.

 **Cat Noir:** (crying) Please don't leave. You don't understand how much you mean to me, if you never gave me my Miraculous, I never would have been able to save my mother.

 **Master Fu:** And there are more people out there to save, and more forces of evil to defeat. I know all of you can do it. Never once have I come across a team as great as you, and even when you fell apart, you managed to pull it together. I believe in you.

 **Master Fu** _slowly dies._ **Cat Noir** _bows his head and closes his eyes._ **Hiro** _walks over._

 **Hiro:** What happened?

 **Cat Noir:** He's gone, Hiro.

 **Hiro** _sits beside him and comforts him. Meanwhile,_ **Ladybug** _is about to charge at_ **Jewel** _again._ **Ailuro** _steps in._

 **Ailuro:** I've got this covered, go make sure everyone else is ok.

 **Ladybug** _nods and walks off._

 **Jewel:** So, looks like it's just you and me, Panda Girl.

 **I think I'm gonna end the chapter here. Yes, this one was really sad. I mentioned before that one of the characters would die, hopefully it wasn't too predictable or too evil, but I guess this just goes to show that not everyone has a happy ending, unfortunately. Anyway, I'll see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Panda Power

**Here we go, next chapter!**

 _As all of the other heroes are mourning the loss of_ **Master Fu, Melody** _is huddled in a corner, hiding._ **Honey Lemon** _walks over._

 **Honey Lemon:** Hey Melody, what are you doing here all alone?

 **Melody:** I'm trying to contain my powers. Just one more outburst could cause total destruction.

 **Honey Lemon:** How did you get those powers?

 **Melody:** It must have been in the lab accident. Ever since then, whenever I get upset, it just happens. I need to just stay here and ignore the terrible things happening around me, so it doesn't set off my telekinesis.

 **Honey Lemon:** Alright, if you need me, I'll be over there. (walks away)

 **Jewel:** Well, what are you waiting for?

 **Ailuro:** Oh, nothing.

 **Jewel:** Go ahead, use your powers, I dare you!

 **Ailuro:** Ok, whatever you say. Pure Heart! (blasts energy beams at **Jewel,** suddenly, she starts to change) The destruction you've caused, the pain you've forced upon your family, and upon others. Is this what you had in mind when you first became a Fujita? Is this what you wanted to happen?

 **Jewel:** It...it isn't. What happened to me?

 **Ailuro:** You wanted to be the best, even more powerful than those before you, and it went to your head.

 **Jewel:** Whoa, I can't believe I went this far.

 **Chris:** Someone once told me that no person is truly bad, some just make bad choices and it goes too far, but everyone has the power to turn back and get on the right path, they just need the strength to admit they were wrong and get back on track.

 **Jewel:** Wow. I've never heard you talk so deeply, Chris.

 **Chris:** Well, as I said, I learned it from Melody.

 **Jewel:** The little girl? Oh my gosh, is she ok? I remember she had some life-threatening condition that prevented me from killing her.

 **Honey Lemon:** It's best not to bother her, she needs some space until her energy levels go back down.

 **Jewel:** I traumatized a child, killed a man, and almost destroyed all of you. Why are you taking pity on me?

 **Ladybug:** Because, we've all been there.

 **Hiro:** When you divided our team and turned us against each other, we all took some drastic actions, especially me. But now we're past that, and now you're past it too.

 **Apidae:** In all honesty I would've killed you, but after all the craziness of his week, it just didn't seem right. But you and Chris are still going to jail, big time.

 **Chris:** Fair enough.

 **Apidae:** Hang on, I'm not finished. I decided it was a little mean to send you to jail right away, so before we have you arrested, how would you both like to come to the Jagged Stone concert tonight?

 **Chris:** You're inviting us to a concert?

 **Jewel:** Chris, just say yes.

 **Melody** _holds her hands to her head and closes her eyes, shaking in pain._

 **Ladybug:** Melody? What's wrong?

 **Melody:** It's happening.

 **Wasabi:** Whoa, well, is there any way to reverse it?

 **Melody:** There might be. We have to get back to SFIT, and fast.

 _They arrive in the school, all transformed back._

 **Hiro:** Baymax, scan her.

 **Baymax:** Melody has unhealthy levels of various chemicals in her body, creating the telekinetic side effect. (a list of all the chemicals appears on his screen)

 **Honey Lemon:** I think I know what to do. Melody, Hiro, Tadashi, come with me.

 _She led them over to her station._ **Honey Lemon** _mixes up an antidote in under two minutes as if she were prepared for the situation. She pours it into a spray bottle and sprays_ **Melody** _all over._

 **Honey Lemon:** Baymax, scan her again.

 **Baymax:** The energy levels are decreasing rapidly.

 **Melody:** I...I don't feel it anymore. It's gone!

 **Tadashi:** Whew! That was close!

 **Avery** _walks over._

 **Avery:** Did it work?

 **Honey Lemon:** Yep! She's fine now!

 **Avery:** Yay! Now we can get ready for that concert.

 **Melody:** Actually, I have to go.

 **Hiro:** Go? Go where?

 **Melody:** I'm going to visit my parents.

 **Hiro:** Oh, do you want one of us to go with you?

 **Melody:** No, you don't have to. I'll be fine.

 **Hiro:** Ok, well, if you think you're ready to go to a graveyard alone, then I think you're ready too.

 **Melody:** Thanks for understanding. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I'll never, ever forget you.

 **Melody** _hugs_ **Hiro,** _and he returns it._ **Melody** _nods at_ **Avery, Tadashi,** _and_ **Honey Lemon** _and they join in._

 **Melody:** Goodbye.

 _She smiles, but there's a hint of sadness to it. As she's leaving, her necklace catches the light and_ **Avery** _gets a glimpse at it. She stares in wonder at the child as she walks away, and then smiles._

 **Avery:** (whispering) Goodbye, Aria.

 **Marinette** _is in her room, getting ready for the concert._

 **Marinette:** This is gonna be so great!

 **Tikki:** I know! And this time I'll actually get to hear it from outside your purse!

 **Tom:** Marinette! There's someone at the door for you!

 **Marinette** _and_ **Tikki** _go downstairs and find_ **Chloe** _in the doorway._

 **Marinette:** Chloe? What are you doing here? Aren't you going to the concert?

 **Chloe:** We are, in a limo! Daddy rented two of them just for tonight, c'mon!

 _They got into the limo and sat down._

 **Adrien:** Hey, Marinette.

 **Marinette:** Hi Adrien.

 **Alya:** (snickers) You guys are so cheesy.

 **Both:** Hey!

 **Alya:** Kidding! But not really.

 _They all laugh._

 **Wendy:** Wow, this is so cool! I've never ridden in a limo before.

 **Adrien:** Heh, that used to be the only way I traveled. Honestly I prefer walking.

 **Nino:** So, where are we going next?

 **Chloe:** Glad you asked! (pulls out her phone) Hiro, we're ready.

 _A portal opened and both limos drove inside. They emerged in the garage._

 **Tadashi:** Ahh! Why are there limos in the garage!?

 **Hiro:** Relax, this was my idea. Well, mine and Chloe's.

 **Tadashi:** Ok, I find that even scarier.

 **Hiro:** Ha ha, just go upstairs and tell Baymax and the others our ride is here. (gets in the limo) Hi guys!

 **Sabrina:** Hi Hiro!

 **Hiro:** You know, I've actually never been to a Jagged Stone concert. He's toured in San Fransokyo before, but that was during my "too busy to do anything but bot fight"phase.

 **Nino:** It's so awesome, dude! You're gonna love it!

 **Plagg:** I wonder if they'll serve camembert.

 **Hiro:** Feed Plagg 2017, it's a thing, everyone!

 **Plagg:** I second that!

 _Everyone laughs._

 **Adrien:** Here, Plagg. (gives him a piece of cheese)

 **Plagg:** My gooeyness!

 **Marinette:** (rolls the window down, looks at the limo behind them) Is everyone ready to go?

 **Gogo:** (rolls her window down) We're ready, are you?

 **Marinette:** Yep!

 **Gogo:** Then full speed ahead!

 **Chloe:** Wait, we still need to get Avery, then we head back to Paris for the concert!

 _Eventually, they all arrive at the concert just in time. The stage lights come on and everyone cheers, but there's no one onstage._

 **Announcer:** I am sorry to say that our opening band has cancelled at the last minute, and Jagged is still getting ready, so I'll have to ask for you to wait for 10 minutes or less.

 **Chris:** (whispering) Hey, Avery, this is your chance!

 **Avery:** What do you mean?

 **Chris:** To be a rockstar! They need an opening act, now get out there and blow the audience away! I know you can do it!

 **Avery:** And how do you expect me to get onstage with this huge crowd in front of us? Wait a minute, I've got it! Baymax, can you lift me up?

 **Baymax** _picks_ **Avery** _up_ _and holds her above his head._

 **Avery:** Crowd surf!

 _The audience cheers and gets excited as she's carried to the stage. She jumps up and takes the mic. Suddenly, her confidence melts away._

 **Adrien:** We've gotta help her.

 **Marinette:** Then let's get up there.

 **Avery:** Uh, hi! I-I'm an amateur singer, and since we d-don't have an o-opening act anymore, I-I thought I'd...

 **Peeka:** It's ok, Avery. Look.

 _All her friends run up the side of the stage and join her._ **Avery** _calms down._

 **Audience member:** Hey! It's Big Hero Miraculous!

 _Everyone cheers._

 **Avery:** Uh, yeah! That's us, and stuff. (nervous laughs)

 **Fred:** Relax, we're gonna do great.

 **Avery:** Thanks, Fred.

 **Nino:** Woo! Turn up the music!

 **Track 10: Superheroes (Reprise)**

 **Superheroes**

 **Hiro:**

 **All her life she has seen, all the meaner side of me. They took away the prophet's dream, for a profit on the street. Now she's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow!**

 **Marinette:**

 **All his life he's been told, he'll be nothing when he's old. All the kicks and all the blows, he won't ever let it show, 'cause he's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow!**

 **Avery:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Alya:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Nino:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power! Oh, oh-oh oh! Oh, oh-oh!**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **All the hurt, all the lies, all the tears that they cry. When the moment is just right, you see fire in their eyes, 'cause he's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Gogo:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Wasabi:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Fred:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Chloe:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Wendy:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Hiro:**

 **She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul.**

 **Marinette:**

 **He's got a beast in his belly that's so hard to control.**

 **Adrien:**

 **'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow.**

 **Avery:**

 **Now light a match stand back, watch them explode.**

 **Tikki:**

 **She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul.**

 **Plagg:**

 **He's got a beast in his belly that's so hard to control.**

 **Peeka:**

 **'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow.**

 **Wendy:**

 **Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode, explode!**

 **Chloe:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all you life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Sabrina:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been working every day and night, that's how a superhero learns to fly!**

 **Hiro:**

 **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Alya:**

 **Oh yeah! Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **Ooh yeah! Ohh! Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power!**

 **Avery:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly.**

 _The crowd goes wild cheering._ **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _hug. The audience gets louder._

 **Adrien:** Everyone, please, I understand that your ship just sailed, but really...

 **Wasabi:** Uh, Adrien, I think they're cheering for him. (points to **Jagged Stone,** who just walked onstage)

 **Jagged Stone:** Rockin' performance! I haven't seen something so amazing in a long time!

 **Avery:** Jagged Stone complimented me, Jagged Stone complimented me! I mean, us!

 **Jagged Stone:** You all have some serious talent, but I really found you impressive!

 **Avery:** Me? I-I impressed you? (starts to faint, **Alya** catches her)

 **Alya:** You might wanna take it easy with the compliments, she's a little star struck right now.

 **Avery:** (gets up) No, it's ok, I'm good.

 **Jagged Stone:** I'll have to tell my agent about you, the world needs some true rockers to bring rock n' roll back to its former glory, and I think you'd be perfect. You've got the looks, the attitude, the voice, but you've still got a pure heart and real talent.

 **Avery** _starts to faint again,_ **Alya** _catches her again._

 **Alya:** Let's get this concert started before you kill her with kindness.

 **Jagged Stone:** Good call!

 _Everyone except_ **Jagged Stone** _walk offstage and back to the audience._

 **Ace:** Hey! Big Hero Miraculous!

 **Marinette:** Ace? What are you doing here?

 **Ace:** I just wanted to tell you that the show is cancelled due to recent events, my boss just didn't think it would be right to continue the project.

 **All:** That's a relief!

 **Ace:** It is?

 **Adrien:** No offense, but none of us wanted or agreed to doing it. Even if we're all played by actors, it might give us a bad name.

 **Ace:** Oh, well, bye! I'm off to find new innocent teens to ruin the lives of... I mean, make famous!

 **Gogo:** Freaky weirdo.

 **All:** Agreed.

 **Chloe:** (pulls her phone out) Ok, group selfie everyone!

 _They all close in for a picture._ **Chloe** _snaps the photo._

 **And... finished! Ok, so the next and final chapter will be the medley of songs from all four stories. I think I have a finalized list of songs that will be used in the medley, and after that, stick around for the epilogue, it's a good one!**


	13. Chapter 13: FinaleEpilogue

**Here we go, the end of Big Hero Miraculous! It's sad to see this series come to an end, but it happens to everything eventually. And you never know, a spin off is possible, but I probably won't do it unless people ask for it since I'll admit I am kinda tired of BHM. Don't get me wrong, I love it a lot, but I'm just not as interested in it anymore. But I'll do the spin off if people ask for it or if I decide I want to do it. I will say after this chapter what to expect next from me. So let's get onto the finale and epilogue!**

 _Everyone gets into the limos and the two chauffeurs start to drive away._

 **Hiro:** That was amazing, (yawn) but man, that really tired me out.

 **Nino:** Same, bro, I need a six month long nap.

 _Suddenly, the limos stop._

 **Chloe:** Uh, what's the holdup?

 **Chauffeur 1:** Traffic jam.

 **Chloe:** Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

 **Alya:** Chill out, Chloe, we'll get home soon.

 **Chauffeur 1:** Actually, I'm not too sure about that. We could be here a while.

 **Plagg:** (sarcastically) Just perfect!

 **Nino:** We're all gonna die of boredom!

 **Sabrina:** Nino, no one's ever actually died of boredom.

 **Adrien:** Still, let's just admit that this has turned into a terrible night.

 **Marinette:** I couldn't agree more.

 **Wendy:** Guys, we're in a limo, and we're all together, how bad could it be?

 **Hiro:** We're also stuck in the middle of the road with nothing to do, and plus I'm starving, and exhausted, and my legs are cramping up.

 **Tikki:** (sigh) Even I can't find good in this.

 _In the other limo._

 **Gogo:** What do you mean we're stuck in traffic!?

 **Wasabi:** Take it easy, Gogo.

 **Gogo:** Don't tell me to take it easy!

 **Honey Lemon:** Hmm, what could we do to pass the time?

 **Avery:** Maybe we could tell stories?

 **Tadashi:** Good idea, who wants to go first?

 **Fred:** Ooh! Me!

 **Tadashi:** Ok, Fred.

 **Fred:** So, I was on the family island when I found it. I was searching the attic for an emerald amulet, but sadly, I found nothing.

 **Honey Lemon:** What happened next?

 **Fred:** Nothing. That was it.

 **Avery:** I'm gonna see what the others are up to. (pulls out phone)

 _In limo 1._

 **Marinette:** Ugh, this is torture! (receives video call) Oh, it's Avery. (answers)

 **Avery:** Hey Marinette! We're bored, what are you guys doing?

 **Marinette:** Being equally miserable, if not worse.

 **Avery:** There's gotta be something we could do.

 **Marinette:** Well, you're the one who always comes up with fun stuff for us to do.

 **Avery:** Yeah, like that time we had a karaoke party at your house!

 **Marinette:** Hey, why don't we do that?

 **Avery:** Right now?

 **Marinette:** No time like the present!

 **Avery:** You wanna start us off?

 **Track 11: Finale Medley**

 **Finale Medley**

 **Marinette:** In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that... everybody knows about! I am...

 **Marinette:**

 **Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!**

 **Marinette and Adrien:**

 **Miraculous!**

 **Marinette:**

 **The luckiest! The power of love, always so strong!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Oh ohhh! Oh ohhh! Whoa!**

 **Hiro:**

 **Immortals! Immortals! Just not for long, for long!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **And live with me forever now, and pull the blackout curtains down! Just not for long, for long!**

 **All Four:**

 **We could be immor, immortals! Immor, immortals! Immor, immortals! Immor, immortals!**

 **Avery:**

 **Somehow you gotta step up!**

 **Chloe:**

 **Stop buying excuses for free!**

 **Both:**

 **So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space, and rocked the demon, the demon in me! The demon in me! The demon in me!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Anything is possible, amplified aand beautiful! Oh oh!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh!**

 **Adrien:**

 **In the spotlight's shine!**

 **Hiro:**

 **A dance off with all our friends, and I hope this never ends! You know...**

 **All:**

 **You know!**

 **Hiro:**

 **It's the time to turn the volume high, like**

 **All:**

 **Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! When we're all together, best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Just keeps getting better! Wish I could stop time in its place, best day ever!**

 **Wendy:**

 **I'm not one to scatter ashes, but there's some things that melt the plastic! Try and dig down deeper if you can! I'm not afraid! I'm not ashamed! I'm not to blame! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Alya:**

 **I'm not ashamed! I'm not afraid! I'm not okay! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **All:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Alya:**

 **Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **All:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Hiro:**

 **I want something more! A life worth fighting for! I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Hiro and Avery:**

 **There's something beautiful, hiding in the shadows! So set the world on fire! Let's burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **It's been fun but now I've got to go! Life is way too short to take it slow! But before I go and hit the road, I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Gogo:**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Nino:**

 **I gotta know, when can I see you again?**

 **Adrien:**

 **So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire, too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth. Yes I'm walking on a tightrope wire, so afraid to fall. And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure, it doesn't matter at all.**

 **Avery:**

 **So light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! I'm on fire! So light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! I'm on fire!**

 **All:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Avery:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **All:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Avery:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **Gogo:**

 **The end is where we begin! It's crawling back when, we run away, run away!**

 **Wasabi:**

 **'Cause the end is where we begin! Where broken hearts mend, and start to beat again! The end is where we begin!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

 **Marinette:**

 **Just stay strong! 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Nothing you could do!**

 **Marinette:**

 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth! So keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

 **Chloe:**

 **On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh!**

 **Sabrina:**

 **On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible! Yeah oh! Yeah oh! Dying on top of the world!**

 **Fred:**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right, that's how a superhero learns to fly.**

 **Honey Lemon:** That was amazing!

 **Adrien:** Great idea, Marinette.

 **Wasabi:** Hey look, we're moving!

 **Sabrina:** Looks like the traffic cleared up!

 **Wendy:** See? I knew it wouldn't be long.

 **Gogo:** My bike goes way faster.

 **Hiro:** Quit complaining, woman up.

 **Fred:** Burn!

 **Gogo:** You're lucky we're traveling separately.

 **Hiro:** (nervous laugh) Anyone wanna change the subject?

 **Marinette:** I wonder what's next in store for us.

 **Avery:** Ha, I don't even want to think about that right now, I need to go home and get my well-deserved 3 weeks of sleep!

 **Nino:** So, is that like sleeping for three weeks straight? Or sleeping for the same amount of time to make up three weeks?

 **Avery:** Don't bring math into this. Just don't.

 _The two limos drive away. The end._

 **Epilogue**

 _9 years later,_ **Peeka** _is hanging streamers in on the ceiling in the home of_ **Hiro** _and_ **Avery.**

 **Peeka:** And... there! All finished! Baymax, how are you doing?

 _She turns around and stares in shock at the beautifully decorated section of the house_ **Baymax** _was working on._

 **Peeka:** Whoa!

 **Baymax:** Is this good?

 **Peeka:** It's perfect! Hiro and Avery and going to love it!

 _The doorbell rings._

 **Peeka:** The first guests are here! I'll get it! (flies to the doorknob and tries to turn it) Ugh, I hate this thing. Why can't humans just phase through solid objects? It sure would make my life easier. (turns) Yes!

 **Tadashi, Honey Lemon,** _and their 5 year-old son_ **Tyler,** _enter._

 **Tadashi:** Hello?

 **Peeka:** Hi Tadashi! Had some trouble opening the door. Welcome!

 **Tyler:** What is that?

 **Honey Lemon:** She's Peeka, a magical Kwami.

 **Tyler:** Wow! *gasp* Daddy, look! (pointing to **Baymax** )

 **Tadashi:** Yes, I built him.

 **Tyler** _runs over to_ **Baymax.** _The doorbell rings again._

 **Tadashi:** I'll get the door.

 **Peeka:** Whew! Thanks!

 **Tadashi** _opens the door,_ **Marinette, Adrien,** _their 1 year-old son_ **Louis, Chloe,** _and_ **Kim** _are there._

 **Marinette:** Hi! Oh my gosh, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!

 **Tadashi:** I know, it's such a shame the portal broke down.

 **Honey Lemon:** And this must be Louis! I've heard so much about you!

 _The baby giggles._

 **Honey Lemon:** He is too adorable.

 **Adrien:** Well, we're planning on two more, so brace yourself for the cuteness!

 **Chloe:** When are Avery and Hiro coming home?

 **Peeka:** They told me 2:30, hopefully they'll be here soon, I can't wait to surprise them!

 **Baymax:** According to my tracking signal, Hiro has just gotten in his car. There is not much traffic, so they are expected to get home in about 10 minutes.

 **Peeka:** Ok, we just have to keep everything in order for 10 minutes, how hard could that be?

 **Tadashi:** Has anyone seen Tyler?

 **Baymax:** I saw him walk towards the kitchen.

 **Tadashi:** I'd better go find him.

 **Adrien:** Imagine what life will be like when Louis starts walking, am I right, Plagg? Plagg? Oh, not again.

 **Tadashi** _and_ **Adrien** _walk into the kitchen and see_ **Tyler** _and_ **Plagg** _feasting on the cake_ **Peeka** _ordered._

 **Adrien:** Plagg! What are you doing!?

 **Plagg:** What? Cake is good!

 **Tadashi:** Tyler, you're making a mess, let's get you cleaned up.

 **Plagg:** Ha ha, so, which one of us is gonna explain this to Peeka?

 **Tadashi:** You are.

 **Plagg:** Oh come on! Why me?

 _They glare at him._

 **Plagg:** Fine.

 **Tikki:** I wonder where Plagg is?

 **Peeka:** I don't know, but if he ate the cake I ordered I'll kill him.

 **Plagg:** Oh no, I hope she can't smell my fear.

 **Peeka:** Hold on a minute. (sniffs the air)

 **Plagg:** She can!

 **Peeka:** I smell cake, but it's not coming from the kitchen. (turns around) You!

 **Plagg:** I'm sorry!

 **Peeka:** Do you have any idea how expensive that cake was!? And I used Avery's money to pay for it!

 **Plagg:** But it was so good!

 **Peeka:** That's no excuse!

 **Baymax:** Hiro is in the driveway.

 **Peeka:** This is a disaster.

 **Hiro** _enters._

 **All:** Surprise!

 **Hiro:** Whoa! You all came?

 **Marinette:** We wouldn't miss this for the world.

 **Baymax:** It was Peeka's idea.

 **Hiro:** Really? Where is she?

 **Peeka:** And you'd better go buy another cake or I will take your whiskers and...!

 _The room silences, everyone turns to look at her._

 **Peeka:** (laughs nervously) Hey Hiro, surprise!

 **Hiro:** Wow, I can't believe you did all this for us.

 **Peeka:** Well, Baymax did most of the decorating and invited everyone here, I ordered a cake, but someone ate it. (glaring at Plagg)

 **Hiro:** It's ok, we bought a cake on the way home anyway.

 **Plagg:** What a relief.

 **Peeka:** So, where's Avery?

 **Hiro:** She's coming in in just a second, she decided to wait on making her entrance for dramatic effect.

 **Avery** _walks in with a_ _3 day-old baby in her arms._

 **Avery:** We're home!

 _Everyone rushes over to her._

 **Kim:** Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? I've gotta know!

 **Chloe:** Cool it, Kim, Avery's probably all tired out. But, don't hesitate to answer those questions because I can't wait to spoil this child!

 **Avery:** (laughs) It's a baby girl. (smiles.)

 **Honey Lemon:** Aww, she looks so much like you two!

 **Tadashi:** Yeah, she's got Hiro's messy hair!

 **Baymax:** Hairy Baby.

 **Adrien:** What name did you pick?

 **Avery:** Before she was born, I had a bunch of girl names in mind. But the second we saw her, we knew what we had to name her. Melody.

 **Marinette:** Just like that girl we met years ago. Now that you mention it, she does kind of look like her. Strange, but she's beautiful.

 **Aria's** _voice is heard._

 **Aria:** You see, time doesn't just move forward in a straight line. Sometimes, it can move in a circle. I'm just one of those people who's immortal in a sense. I just keep coming back.

 **Avery:** (smiles) She sure is.

 **Did I blow your mind? I really hope that wasn't too predictable, but it was fun to write. So, I guess I'll tell you what my next projects are going to be! I'm not sure if I'm still doing my Spectra X Porter one-shot since I'm kind of over Monster High at this point. The reboot hurt too bad. I might still write it, but at the moment it's not my top priority. Also, my Winx Club crossovers with W.I.T.C.H. and Regal Academy are also being pushed ahead. The reasons for this are 1: I want to finish watching season 1 of Regal Academy. 2: I am currently obsessed with my newest idea for a fanfic, which I will tell you about right now. So, I've been having a hard time coming up with a good Disney story. Originally I was going to write The Two Kingdoms, which I mentioned on my profile, but the story really wasn't going anywhere. Then I came up with a new idea for a story called The Disney Girl Files, which is basically about two sisters who go to Disneyland and end up being transported to an alternate universe where Disney characters are real, and they're chosen to help the heroes after the villains gain an advantage so they can get their happily ever afters. But the only problem I had with this was that there were only two main characters, and in order for the story to make sense, they had to act extremely out of character in some situations. Then I decided it would be interesting if I added in four more characters to even things out, but since two of them are male, the story can no longer be called The Disney Girl Files. Instead, it will simply be The Disney Files. This story will be coming out soon, it starts off slow at first, but this is a full cast of new characters who need to be developed, especially my most complicated and dark OC ever created. Until then, this is pika418, signing off!**


End file.
